I don't need a bodyguard
by Kathie-Rin
Summary: When Naruto, a popular model, life is being threatened by a crazed man, Iruka makes him get a bodyguard. Will Naruto be able to live with his new bodyguard, or will Naruto run because he is getting to close to his terrible past.
1. Chapter 1

my first story….

so if there is missed spelled words or what not oh well .

life isn't perfect. and neither am I.

so live with it or jump off the nearest mountain peak.

either one works for me…

…………………………… meow ………………………………........................

Another day and I knew it wasn't going to go well. I had the day off or so I had believed until I had awoken this morning at 7 from my stupid phone going off once again.

So now here I was going out on my day off to meet Iruka to please him and keep him happy. Cause a mad Iruka is a scary Iruka.

Iruka had been my manger since the beginning of my modeling and acting career. He had watched me do my first commercial and laughed with me when I accidental spilled coffee all over the director at my first movie recording. He had always been there for me.

And so her I was making my way through town in a needed but irritating disguise. Me, Naruto the most popular model for the last 2 years was walking through town wearing a orange and red flowered skirt with a orange shirt and fake boobs all for Iruka .

All so that Iruka would be happy. All because Iruka had found out I was getting threatening letters once again.

So I had been poisoned once or twice….. all right six times. So I had been stalked. Almost raped outside my apartment. Even kidnapped a time or two that doesn't mean I couldn't defend myself. I don't need a bodyguard.

………………………… meow ………………………………..................................

He graceful elegant walked through a crowd of noisy rushing citizens. He could feel his skirt brush against his legs as he slow walked through the streets making his way to the city square, where he knew Iruka was again waiting for him to arrive.

He had passed that awesome ramen shop and had paused to conceder if he had enough time to stop for a bowl or twenty before he meet Iruka, when he felt the evil intent coming some where from behind him.

This had happened to him before. Like when he was little and his adopted father came towards him to beat him or right before he got kidnapped. Yes he had felt this so many times that he reacted without thinking . He dived for cover and started to wave random through the crowd towards the side streets hoping to get away from the killing intent he could feel breathing down his throat.

But he knew he wouldn't. He never did.

He felt the burn as the bullet cut into his shoulder, missing his heart as he tripped over his own feet in his hurry to get away. He felt the blood start to soak through his orange floral shirt. Naruto needed to get away . He needed to hide. Or he seriously would be killed today Iruka wouldn't have to worry about getting a bodyguard if he didn't find get under cover soon.

………………………meow …. ………………

He had made it into a side street finally after what felt like forever. So he had been able to escaped from the sharp shooter. Their was no way the shooter could see him now, not from where he believed him to be from the bullet's path.

Now he had to make it to a different location, a side street shady convent store. They sold everything from clothes to guns if you knew how to ask. And Naruto know how to ask and talk here. He knew how to live here. For he had been living in this shady world since before he was little enough to remember.

He had ran through these streets hiding from his adopted father and his no-ending beatings. He had played with other misfits and thugs by dumpsters. He had been part of the gang, one of the members until he had meet Iruka.

But even though he had been living outside in the light for a while now. He still had connections here in the shade. He still came to drink and hang with his group of thugs and he still knew how to survive. Something's you never forgot.

But right now he didn't want anyone he knew to see him. He didn't need others to get in this fight. No this was his fight it was between him and his foster father. Yes, it was between him Orochimaru.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back….. (evil laugh)

Ok here is the next chapter. That I know you all have been dieing to read.

Of course….. you better have….

Anyway to a question. …. No not all the evil things that happen in Naruto's life is Orochimaru's fault. I mean the rape attempt was a crazed fan, some of the poisons were just competes…. being a model and ex-gangster is a dangerous life to have. …. hehe

I just like to make Naruto squirm…. don't worry though I'm sure that there will be a happy ending…..

maybe….

….

…..

or maybe not…. (evil laugh)

…………………………….meow…………………………

He walked calmly beside Iruka as they stepped into the Kakashi Bodyguard Inc. He could feel the blood soak through his shirt under the new black hoddie he had hastily purchased to cover up the growing stain on his floral orange shirt. He knew he was losing way too much blood, but he didn't want to see Iruka's disappointment if he hadn't appeared. But he also didn't want Iruka to ever ever know how close to death he had come this time.

"Welcome you must be Iruka and who may I ask have you brought with you?"

Naruto watched a tall masked man walk towards Iruka with an out stretched hand. He didn't like that look the man had in his visible eye. He seemed to be undressing Iruka with his eye and this man didn't even seem to care if Iruka knew that he was.

"This is Nar…"

"I'm his daughter Nara. And you're a perv."

Naruto had to interrupt Iruka. He didn't want any one to know who he was. Not for the fact that he was in a skirt, though that was embarrassing he was used to it. No he didn't want the stupid people here to treat him special or try to get in his favor. Maybe if he acted like a jerk than all the people here would act like a jerk to him, and then he could rightfully tell Iruka that none of them would do….

"Dad, I want to go. You said that we would spend the day together. This is not what I thought you meant."

…………………………..meow………………………………..

Naruto stared at Iruka with a look Iruka easily recognized. This was Naruto's cunning …. fox look. He was up to something.

The last time Iruka saw that look Naruto had dyed Shino's (an another actor) hair green. Shino hadn't taken it too well and neither had Tsunade (the director). She had chased Naruto around, threatening to pull his long blond hair out for a week.

Iruka didn't want to know what Naruto was going to do. God, he didn't want to know.

All Iruka was thinking was………… do I have enough cash on me to bail him out of jail again or will I have to hit an atm…..

…………………………meow………………………………...............

Naruto knew his plan was working. He could feel the glares on him.

But he would have to finish the plan faster, his mind was starting to fog from the blood loss. And he defiantly couldn't faint here, not in front of Iruka and these stupid bodyguards. Defiantly not if one of them had to be his bodyguard.

"I'm Kakashi and welcome to my place. So is she a model the,. Iruka. She is defiantly cute enough."

…………………………..meow……………..

"Ummm…." Iruka looked toward Naruto. He didn't want to ruin Naruto's scheme that would defiantly not be good for Iruka. He didn't want green hair or any of his furniture glued to the ceiling.

Or god forbid, Naruto might decide to punish him like he did Sasuke. He put up an embarrassing picture of Sasuke dancing to Brittany spears in his boxers, from the time they were kids. He even put it up on like a dozen billboards and made it into a defiantly unique commercial. The worse part was that even after Sasuke had caught Naruto, Naruto couldn't take down any of them because he had signed a contract for a month. Sasuke wasn't seen to leave his house for two months.

No Iruka decided that he would just follow whatever Naruto decided to do. He didn't want to make Naruto mad. It wasn't worth it.

…………………………….meow…………….

"No way. God, models are so dumb. Dad should just quit. He could do something so much better than work for those idiotic people."

Naruto yelled as loud as he could, knowing it would hurt all their ears and make them hate him that much more. He didn't want to go home with any of them. He so didn't need a bodyguard.

"ummm…. Nara please don't be so rude. I mean come on they're not so bad. Right?"

…………………………….meow………………

Iruka looked down at him. Trying to look like an honest to god father. An embarrassed father, which wasn't that hard since Naruto actions were serious embarrassing him.

"I'm starving. Lets just leave alright. God, let the model die."

Iruka could see the sulking look on Naruto's face. He couldn't give in. He couldn't give in. Even if Naruto dyed his hair.

"No Nara…. we can't leave. I have business with Kakashi here."

Naruto was pouting again. But he wouldn't give in. This was for Naruto. To keep him safe even if he didn't agree with it. Iruka was going to protect him.

……………………..meow………………………

"We have a kitchen you can go get a snack, if you want Nara, while Iruka and I talk business."

Naruto wasn't so sure this was a great idea. To leave Iruka with a perv like Kakashi didn't seem like a good idea. He might hurt Iruka. No one should hurt Iruka. Iruka was so kind.

But he needed to get out of here. His vision was blurring. He need to rest. His injury needed to be treated. God he was so tried.

"Yeah a snack sounds good. Just don't touch my father you perv."

Naruto shouted his last threat and kicked Kakashi in the shin. Stomping away for effect.

He saw Iruka move to apologize and help Kakashi sit down and then he was safe behind closed doors.


	3. Chapter 3

All right so cool cha 3.…

I mean who didn't want to hear about ch. 3

God, I'm so sleepy…… but I don't want to go to sleep, so here I will write you all a new chapter.

nice ain't I……

hehehe….

No, I'm not. I'm trying to brain wash you with this story….

Soon all of you will be under my control…

Dance pink bunnies Dance….. (evil laugh)

…………………..meow……………………..

The kitchen was clean and big. That was about all Naruto noticed before he finally closed his eyes and leaned against the closed door. He was so tired, the room really needed to stop spinning.

"Troublesome."

Who.

Naruto jumped. He hadn't noticed anyone in the room . Though he hadn't really been paying attention at the time.

The boy before him was lazingly look at him from his place at the counter. His head was leaning against his crossed arms . For all the world like he had been sleeping.

He probably had been . Naruto had slammed the door loud enough to wake anyone in the house.

"Your bleeding. How troublesome."

"What?" Naruto couldn't believe this boy before him knew that. He hadn't even walked close to the boy yet. He was all the way across the room. How did he know?

……………………meow……………………..

Shikamaru could see the shock on the boys face.

Yes, he knew it was a boy. He had researched the client before Iruka had arrived.

Naruto. The number one model in the country. He was known in the modeling world for being one of the only guys in the gig who had no problem dressing as a girl to hide from fans and photographers.

Troublesome.

A bleeding client in the kitchen interrupting his nap. How troublesome.

"I can smell the blood, and your jacket is damp at the shoulder. You've lost a lot of blood."

………………………meow…………………………

Naruto was too shocked to move.

God, this boy knew. He hadn't been able to hide it. Did the others know?

"No, I'm sure they didn't know."

Naruto didn't realize he had said that out loud.

He nervously laughed. "he he. I'm not bleeding. I just spilled some water…"

"Drop it Naruto. Your going to faint soon aren't you. Troublesome boy."

Naruto knew that he was right. He was already having a hard time seeing the other boys face.

………………meow………………………..

Shikamaru could see the other boy sway where he stood. He must have lost a lot of blood. Troublesome.

Naruto must not want anyone to know, by his guess. It was a well know fact that Naruto didn't like bodyguards and servants. He must not want Iruka to realize he was hurt, because Iruka would forced a bodyguard on him and wouldn't listen anymore to Naruto's complaints.

But by the looks of it Naruto had taken it too far. He was dead on his feet. And he had lost too much blood. He would defiantly need treatment and some blood supplement pills. Naruto would be lucky if he didn't get a fever tonight for his little stunt.

Troublesome.

………………….meow……………………

Naruto gasped in shock when he felt the other boy's hand on his arm leading him towards the counter.

"Come on, lets treat it. Naruto. Before you faint."

Naruto could feel the chair under him and his head moved to rest on the refreshing cool counter as the other boy moved to one of the cabinets in the corner.

"Don't tell Iruka. He such a mother hen." Naruto mumbled out. As he finally gave in to the darkness.

………….meow…………………………

Shikamaru sighed. He had finally passed out. It must have been a battle to stay awake as long as he had, though.

Guess he could treat Naruto's injury while he sleep and he didn't have to tell Iruka.

God, he could already tell that this boy was going to be more work than Shikamaru needed or wanted to have.

Shikamaru grabbed the first aid box and started to force the hoodie off the boys shoulders. He had work to do if he was going to finish before Kakashi and Iruka came to retrieve Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Well sorry that it has taken me so long to write

I've been moving into college again.

So anyway. love ya and all that.

Oh yeah I don't own Naruto … don't really want to ... way too much responsibility.

------------------------ meow ---------------------------------------------

Shikamaru looked once more at the still unconcence blond laying on the kitchen floor. He had dressed the wound and stuffed pills down his throat to help with the blood lose. Naruto would be ok. That didn't mean it wasn't still troublesome.

Naruto didn't want anyone to know he was hurt. Damn how was he suppose to cover up the fact that he was sleeping on the floor.

Troublesome blonds … troublesome model.

"Sigh."

------------------------meow---------------------------------------------

"Sooooo Iruka do you like Chinese . I know this perfect little place…."

Iruka was about ready to smash his head into the nearest wall. Yes, a nice little wall.

It wasn't that he didn't think Kakashi was hot. Cause he was. He was sooooo nice looking and Iruka doesn't have a boyfriend at the moment or anything. It's just that the longer they're here the madder Naruto is going to get.

Yeah, Iruka needed to get Naruto a bodyguard and leave. But so far all the ones he has seen have just not been right at all.

Too quiet. Too serious. Too easily awed by the rich and famous. And then a couple had been fans. Fans can not be bodyguards. No none of the ones shown would work. Naruto would never agree to any of them. And if Naruto didn't like them, then Kyuubi would never agree to them.

Kyuubi killed people that he didn't like around Naruto. It would not be easy hiding another death. God now what to do for Naruto.

And how do I get him to shut up so I can leave before Naruto wants to kill me. God he's hot.

--------------------------meow-----------------------------------------

"Oh, Shikamaru your awake. How's our little guest in the kitchen . Did she wake you up?"

Kakashi's voice could be heard through out the whole room. And it was a big room.

Sigh

Troublesome Kakashi. I didn't want to make a scene. I mean couldn't you wait until after I walked across the room to open your big mouth.

-----------------------------------------meow----------------------

Iruka watched as Shikamaru, as Kakashi had called him. walked aimlessly and lifelessly across the room. There seemed to be no emotion on his face. Just a bored sleepy expression. Was this a bodyguard too?

He didn't seem to be ready to fight like the others. Or life threatening. He didn't seem like he would waste the energy to hurt a fly much less have a job as a bodyguard where he would have to protect someone and move at lighting speed to chase preps.

No he seemed more of the lazy type. The type to become a secretary or a college professor. A job where you could sit and watch. Not one where you would take an active rule in the world.

………………………………....meow………………………………......

"He is sleeping now. Seems he has been working late and getting little sleep for a while. Troublesome" Shikamaru had waited until he was right next to Iruka to speak. No one else in the room would be able to hear them talk in this corner as long as Kakashi keeps his voice low.

He didn't believe Naruto wanted his secret out in the open.

Sigh.

Now he just needed to be able to pull off this bluff and he would be free.

"Troublesome."

………………..meow………………

"Oh he's sleepi… wait did you say he. Oh God." Iruka just seemed to collapsed in the chair he had been sitting in. It was like he just couldn't hold up. He seemed to have lost all energy.

God, this guy knows, Naruto must be pissed. Oh god, is Naruto going to punish him too because his prank was ruined . God, I hoped not. But its Naruto. God, he wished he could hide.

Oh god, he just wanted someone to kill him now.

"Did he happen to say how he was going to get back at me for his ruined scheme. You know did he say he was going to prank me or behead me .. or you know kill me. God, Shikamaru what is he planning to do. Maybe if I know I can go on an early vacation…"

Yeah a vacation. or early retirement.

………………………..meow…………………………

A punishment. A prank. That's it. Shikamaru knew how to keep up his lie.

"Umm.. he actually is punishing me. He said that he was tired and that I had to carry him home and wait on him hand and foot."

Yes, Now no one needed to know and Naruto secret is still a secret . Too bad it means more work for me.

"Troublesome."

…………………………..meow……………………..

"Well good then. You can be his bodyguard. You can deal with him." Iruka was happy again as long as it wasn't going to be him than it didn't matter who else Naruto threatened or pranked.

He was just happy to still be in Naruto's good graces. He didn't mind sacrificing this Shikamaru boy to Naruto if it saved his own skin. Nope he didn't mind at all.

"Well Shikamaru go get him and lets go. He has to work tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back and … umm that's it.

It's been kind of crazy here. The first week of a new college semester.

Sigh. So much work. Of course I've been lazy all the way.

Hehehe….

Anyway none of you read this to hear me talk.

……………………….meow…………………………

Naruto woke to the early light of dawn. He could hear the birds outside his empty mansion. Another dawn. Another day.

Naruto hated to wake up at the mansion. He hated the silence of the darn empty place. He had only bought it because the fans had made his life at apartments hell. Here the property is so big that no one ever makes it to the house on foot. He had the whole property booby trapped. Nothing that would hurt the dumb fans just something that would make sure they wouldn't try again.

But even though this house protected him from the fans he still hated to be here. He would rather stay the night at the gang house. It was never quiet there.

Oh well time for the day to begin.

He shuffled up gasping in pain at the pain in his shoulder. He healed fast, yes, but the wound was still there.

The journey to the shower wasn't exactly pleasant but it wasn't the worse pain he had ever felt and he knew he could live with it. He would have no problem finishing work today. Yes he had been hurt much worse than this before. And now that he wasn't dizzy with blood loss he would be fine.

"Kyuubi, do you think today's going to be quiet." Water drifted down Naruto's body flowing soap bubbles down the drain.

_Naruto you know he won't give up. But he doesn't want to kill you. At least not yet. He wants to enjoy you first. Clean up well we don't need to get sick_.

Kyuubi was such a worry wart. Like he would get sick from a little dirt. But Kyuubi was right there was no way Orochimaru would give up.

_Dry off Naruto. Don't get cold. Your still injured._

Naruto sighed. He was so tired of this endless advice. He dried hurriedly and dressed for his day.

"God, Kyuubi you act like I'm five."

_Aren't you_. Naruto growled as he descended the steps to hide to the kitchen.

…………………………….meow……………………………..

"I'm not a child. You you… idiot." Shikamaru watched as Naruto storm into the kitchen calling himself names?

"Damn it. I wasn't careless. I just had a cold every one gets a cold." Shikamaru was lost this was even confusing for a genius. Was Naruto really having a talk with himself.

Troublesome blond.

……………….meow………………….

_Yeah, but most people don't stand outside in the rain at night just so that they can watch the full moon glisten on a stupid goldfish pond, they had just had to have in their empty lawn. _Naruto hissed as he threw himself down on to a chair near the window.

"The garden was empty. So empty. I got tired of seeing nothing there. And like I said it was only a cold. No big deal." Naruto sighed as he looked out onto the backyard. The sun had risen more since he had first awaken. He could see the dew glisten on the leaves and flowers.

_Yeah a little cold that put you to bed for a week because you never treated it when you first got sick…. oh Naruto by the way we have company._

"Company." Naruto looked around confused. He never had company here. He wouldn't even let the gang come here. And it was so early in the morning. Who would come visit.

_Yeah company. That cute guy from the bodyguard place last night. He's hot. He would probably be a good fuck. We haven't had anyone in a while_. Naruto stared at the very real looking Shikamaru standing by the kitchen wall.

"What?" Kyuubi didn't even deserve an answer. He was being a brat.

……………………………..meow…………………………….

"Troublesome. Now that your done being insane. What do you want to eat?" Shikamaru wasn't going to bother figuring it out. Too troublesome. He just turned away from Naruto and opened the fridge.

"I can make you eggs. I guess. I was told to make sure you eat." Actually Iruka had threatened him with death if Naruto didn't eat. Guess Naruto skipped meals and Iruka was pissed about it.

Troublesome blond. Troublesome manger guy.

"sigh" What a mess, he had gotten into.

………………………………meow………………………………....

"Eggs?" Did this guy just offer to cook for him. And why was he in his house.

~Kyuubi why is he here.~ Naruto asked Kyuubi. This time remembering not to speak out loud.

_oh Iruka made him you bodyguard. His names Shikamaru. He covered for you last night. Isn't he hot…._

Naruto zoned out as Kyuubi began to describe all the things they could do to the hotie.

No way. Iruka knew he didn't want a bodyguard. He didn't need someone in this battle. This Shikamaru guy was just going to be in his way. Another dumb person to protect.

"Yes eggs. Do you want them." Naruto watched as Shikamaru took out a cartoon and put it on the counter. He didn't want this guy here. He wanted him gone.

Naruto had snapped.

…………………………….meow……………………………..

"No get out. Go away. I don't need a bodyguard. I don't need you here." Shikamaru was shocked. He hadn't expected such an outburst. Yes, he had known that Naruto didn't want a bodyguard. But he had never imagined that he would be this against it.

"Leave. Why are you in my house? Damn it. Get out…."Naruto seemed to have snapped. Shikamaru could see that he was starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen. If he keep this up he would faint or hurt himself. This wasn't good.

Troublesome.

"Naruto calm done. Breath. Come on." He tried to coach him to breath as he reached out to shake him out of his panic.

………………………………meow………………………….

_Naruto breath. You have to stop now. It's ok I'm here. Come on Naruto. Your scaring Shikamaru._

Kyuubi's voice was echoing in Naruto's head. Kyuubi was scared. Naruto could hear it. He had to breath that was what Kyuubi had said. Yeah breath.

In Out In.

Breath yes breath.

_Thank god Naruto. You had scared me…. you brat. Listen Shikamaru is talking to you._

Shikamaru. talking to me.

"…… Naruto are you ok. Damn it. Naruto what was that."

He had scared Shikamaru . Why did that make him feel guilty? Why?

………………..meow……………………………

"I'm fine. Eggs are good" Naruto was so calm now. After watching Naruto almost faint from a panic attack, scaring him, making him worry and all he had to say was eggs were good?

He was past plain troublesome. Naruto had made him pissed. Shikamaru was really really pissed.

Naruto deserved to be smacked. Yes, smacked good.

Shikamaru smiled to himself inside. Naruto deserved it for making him worry. He didn't worry about people. he didn't need to worry about people. They weren't important enough to worry about.

So why had he started to panic about Naruto? Why did it scare him?

It was because he was his client. It was his job to protect him. That was it. Yeah.

Dumb troublesome Naruto. He deserved a smack.

………………meow………………………………..

Naruto stared in shock for his prone position on the floor. Did he really get punched. Did Shikamaru, his bodyguard really punch him.

_You deserved it. You made him worry and it doesn't seem he liked it at all_. But why would that matter. Naruto wasn't anyone important to him. Why did he worry about him?

_apologize Naruto Now._ Kyuubi was using his stern voice. he must really be in trouble.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru. Truly sorry." Naruto slowly worked himself up off the ground and made his way to the table. "I would really would like some eggs though"

_Naruto. How impolite. _Kyuubi didn't seemed to be upset anymore. Naruto could hear the laughter in his voice. Good Naruto didn't like it when his other side was upset.

~why he did offer. Kyuubi~ Naruto wondered. He wanted eggs, he really didn't cook much anymore. Always grabbed take out or just skipped the meal all together.

Eggs sounded like heaven.

……………………………..meow…………………

Shikamaru tried to keep his laughter inside. Laughter, worry, too many emotions in one day.

Troublesome blond. Bringing out his emotions.

"Alright, we'll eat and then leave for your first shot. Naruto"

……………………..meow…………………..

That sounded good to Naruto. He could always complain to Iruka when they got to the shot.

And he got eggs. Yumm eggs.

"Alright" Yeah Naruto could wait to throw Shikamaru out after he got to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people I'm back again. I've been busy with class and homework. urggggh

So enough about me, none of you care about that here's you chapter.

Oh yeah .... I don't own nothin' .... I don't even own my clothes... my evil fish (Nema) has taken all my property. Evil fish. : 3

…………………..meow………………

Naruto's entrance into Tsunade inc. was welcomed with warm grins from all the company employees. Naruto had won over all the employees in time with his kindness and his childess innocence. No one here knew of his past, and he liked it that way.

He loved the way all of the employees acted around him. He loved their smiles and their acceptance. He loved to work here because he is respected. He worked hard and he never gave up until his work was perfect.

Of course they weren't all smiles to him all the time, no of course not. Tsunade the old hag was always on his case about his health. He worked too much, too hard. He never took breaks unless he was killing someone else with his over working and forgot meals and rest. God, you would think the boss of the place would be happy her employees over worked themselves and made her lots of money. Nope, this granny had to complain.

Nope, with granny and Iruka on his case he never got any peace in this place.

And now he has to get rid of this new guy, Shikamaru. He doesn't need a bodyguard.

………………………………...meow…………………….

Shikamaru could do nothing but sigh as he watch his charge be screamed at by this women, he was guessing was his boss, with the huge boobs. He meant huge boobs.

Troublesome loud people,

………………………………................meow…………..

"I don't care if you know you can do it. It's too much. You already have a busy schedule, you don't need another commercial." Granny was really screaming now. God it was only one more commercial. Not like I'm adding a soap opera or a movie deal.

"It's not that big of a deal. My schedule isn't busy at all. I've had more on my plate then this before Granny." He shouted back.

He just knew that they were getting loud enough to be heard through out the entire building, but he was Naruto, the baka. He didn't really care. The whole place needed to lighten up anyway. this should entertain them all for a while, maybe someone will finally laugh, but then again that could mean the end of the world if someone in this cut throat business laughed.

God this business was almost as bad as the gangsters back home when one of them laugh you reach for your gun. People in a business ran on other's blood and pain just doesn't laugh unless something unpleasant is about to happen.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." It was time he wrapped this up. Now that Granny was distracted from the original topic.

"Fine boss I won't and I'll add that to my schedule just for you, even though I'm busy." He pouted watered his eyes. He know this made granny mad, made her want to do what every made him upset just so she could piss him off and she was distracted and confused, couldn't remember what they were arguing about.

Yeah, Naruto had a way off making people so made that they didn't know why they just knew it was his fault. It was a skill, a natural talent, right up there with his skills with knives. Naruto loved his life.

……………..meow……………..

"You do that brat. Don't think your pout will get you out of work. Now get out."

Shikamaru could feel his jaw drop, that little troublesome blond had just made her agree with him, and made her think it was her idea. God, what was he dealing with here.

Troublesome. Hot blond brat.

Shikamaru knew he was in over his head. He just knew it. Sigh.

…………………….meow………….

"Fine I'll go, but you're a mean old hag." With that grand last line Naruto grabbed the shocked Shikamaru by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

Slam door. Pause

3

2

1

"GOD DAMN BRAT…." The screams could be heard coming from within the boss's office along with the crash of furniture and poor innocent paper weights. The old hag would need to redecorate her room. And by the sounds of her rant she would need new furniture. Now he knew everyone in the building could hear. His fun with Granny was done for the day.

Oh how satisfying a good prank could be. How they brighten any day.

"_Naruto. She is going to be in terrible mood for the rest of the day." _Kyuubi mentioned_. _

Yeah but I'll be out. My shoot is on location today, all day. Great huh Kyuubi

Naruto and Kyuubi both couldn't stop their laughter as they raced down the steps to Iruka's office on the second floor.

This was one thing they both agreed on. A good prank was the best**.**


	7. Chapter 7

I had some pretty cool reviews for my oneshot "Will you play with me" so thanks a lot guys

and now I would like to say …… that life is the same as ever. test. homework. nap. feed Nema. So nothing is new at all….. sigh.. my life is sad.

Well Nema owns it all I own nothing like normal. : (

……………………..meow…………………………..

Shikamaru was watching Naruto work on some soap opera. It was way past tiresome. The director had Naruto do the same scene so many times and the sun was so hot today. It was a perfect day for a nap.

Can't nap, must watch and protect client.

Client who at the moment is professing his love for the dozenth time. Client who was going to betray and cheat on his love in the next scene. Yes, Shikamaru had read the script. Naruto's role was an evil heartbreaking murdering man and Naruto played the man to a tee.

He played with his long flowing hair around his finger an evil smirk on his face as he walked away from his dazed lover who believes he is a good man who really loves her. He laughs as he closes the bedroom door to leave to go to his whore. Naruto's character was evil to the tee, but Naruto gave him such emotion and depth that none of Naruto's fans could help but love him.

Shikamaru was so bored. He didn't know how anyone could stand to watch must less do this, for life.

Troublesome client.

…………………..meow……………………….

Naruto can feel the guy's eyes on him. They had been on him from the start. Shikamaru that idiot needed to stop staring at him. It was distracting him.

"_But he's so hot. Let's give him something to stare at." _Kyuubi wasn't helping either. Work was next to impossible when one person was staring holes through you and the other was filling your head full of totally unwanted sex scenes.

Yupe they were totally unwanted. He totally didn't think guard man was hot. Not at all.

"_Stop trying to fool yourself. You think he's smokin' too. Now let's jump him." Naruto wasn't getting almost anywhere with work. Good thing it was almost done for the day._

…………………..meow………………….

Almost time to go and Shikamaru was as bored as ever. Here comes client.

"You have been staring at me for hours. I have holes in my clothes." Here comes client's whining.

……………………meow…………………..

"It's my job to watch you Naruto. Since I know nothing of the danger, I must watch you to learn more about it. Or you could tell me what you know? Hum.. Then I could be doing something more productive and entraining."

That must have been the most the guy had spoken to him since they met. Naruto was shocked. That didn't mean he was shocked for long. By the end of it he was pissed.

"Not entertaining enough for you. I am one of the best actors in the country."

"Yes, I know, it was in your file." Naruto watched the mans eyes spin and he could hear the troublesome that left his mouth under his breath.

"I am not troublesome." Naruto voice was starting to rise. Something about this guy got under his skin much like Sasuke had when they had first met as children.

"Yes, you are. I have to protect you but you won't tell me anything and we both know you must know something."

……………..meow……………

"Just because Iruka says I can't fire you doesn't mean I believe I need you. I don't need a bodyguard at all." Their talk with Iruka earlier had involved a lot of threats to Naruto involving ramen? For some reason. And the sad thing is Naruto had given in. Who thought Iruka had it in him to be scary.

"Yes. you do. or is it just a normal thing to go home with a new bullet hole in you hide each day." Humm this is the most he has spoken in years. What is it with this brat that can get him to speak?

"Fine, if you want to know, then I have the perfect way for you to find out." Off went client. Guess I have to follow him out.

………………….meow………………..

Naruto knew he was going to regret this. He was putting someone else in danger. But he would be able to protect himself hopeful.

Orochimaru would be more pissed at a bodyguard. A bodyguard would get in his way. A bodyguard would have to be destroyed.

So Naruto just had to make Shikamaru something else. He just needed to explain why he was always around without pissing Orochimaru off the most. Everything would piss him off, so he needed one that won't be sharp shooter pissed off.

Naruto walked out of the building and straight into the camera flash and question's of the press. Shikamaru right at his heels.

Time to put his plan into action.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh right people I've been out for a while so I'm going to post two in one day.**

**Yeah me. Ain't I so cool. … I'm not. **

**thanks Nema had to pop my bubble didn't you**

**Ok people life is the same. Actually never changes. Milk can not go through the mail I guess. Causes no one I know will mail me milk. Boo for me. I wanted milk.**

**So Nema owns it all. Cruel evil fish.**

**He could let me own something. A paper pin. a penny. or even a rock. Can't I own a rock. **

**I would so name the rock Steve. And I would love him. and hug him… What do you mean I can't have a rock. it's a free world. I'm a person. I'm bigger than you. I can stop feeding you….. Yes Nema ….**

**I don't own a rock. Nema says I'm a bad person and don't deserve a rock. He also threatened to slit my throat in my sleep. He could do it.**

**Alright on with it then.**

…………………**..meow………………………**

"**Naruto Naruto. Tell us how is the series going?"**

"**Naruto who is this man with you?"**

"**Did you really dump Miss. Ino."**

**Naruto smiled at the press and waited for the questions to stop so he could speak. **

"_**Irritating press lets kill them. We can hide there body's on one of the other sites."**_

_**~ No Kyuubi we will not kill them. They are only doing their job.~**_

"_**Still Irritating. Then can we jump Shikamaru." **_**That question didn't even deserve an answer. **

…………………**..meow……………………….**

"**Hello again. And to answer one of your questions….."**

**Shikamaru watched Naruto start to address the now quiet press. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying until he heard what he really couldn't be sure he heard.**

"**This man next to me is Shikamaru. He's my new boyfriend. Isn't he hot."**

**Shikamaru could feel his brain start to shut down. What was going on. What did just happen.**

**It was too much for even a genius.**

……………………**meow……………………………..**

"**Where did you meet him."**

"**what does he do for a living."**

"**Are you the uke of the relationship." **

"**Is he any good in bed."**

**Naruto waited again for questions to die down.**

"**I meet him recently when I went with Iruka to get a bodyguard for one of the actors. He was so hot I had to ask him out. He accepted and here we are. Isn't it great."**

**Naruto hugged his arms around Shikamaru's waist and leaned into his body. To impress the press.**

"**He's awesome in bed and I'm the uke. Shikamaru can I be seme tonight please?"**

…………………………**.meow………………..**

**Naruto was pouting up at him and he could here the cameras in the press click. Shikamaru shock off the shock of these new situation and decided to play along.**

"**No Naru-chan you may not. I like watching you under me as I pound into you too much to let you be on top."**

…………………**..meow……………….**

**Naruto blushed right there in front of the press. He couldn't believe Shikamaru had said that. To the press no less. Oh god think of the headlines. Iruka is going to kill him. **

**Itachi and Sasuke were going to laugh and frame it. God his life was over. **

"**Now Naruto be a good boy and go get changed or I won't make you miso ramen."**

**That's all it took Shikamaru watched as Naruto jumped and hastily tried to say goodbye to the press.**

**To bad the press had a different plan. And Naruto wanted revenge enough to go along.**

……………………………**meow…………………..**

"**Naruto a kiss before you go."**

**Shikamaru didn't even have time to respond or push him away. Naruto snaked his arms around Shikamaru's neck and quickly wrapped himself around him.**

**What was happening to his brain today. All he could think about was those lips about to touch his. How hot Naruto looked wrapped around his body. **

**He was still think about how hot naruto looked when Naruto's lips pressed against his and stole what little of breath he had left.**

………………………………**meow………………**

**His lips felt good tasted good against Naruto's. **

**This kiss might not have been the smartest idea. Especially as Shikamaru shock of his shook and started to kiss back. Shikamaru's tongue started to seduce more than beg for entrance to Naruto's mouth.**

**Shikamaru had taken over the kiss. And naruto couldn't seem to get up enough effort to care. **

…………………**meow……………..**

**Shikamaru let his arms fall and wrap around naruto's waist and pulled naruto's body even more deeper into his body.**

**He swipe his tongue into Naruto's mouth taking over the kiss. Seducing Naruto into forgetting all his plans hopefully. Shikamaru wasn't up for anymore shocks today.**

**Though this was not a bad shock at all. This kiss was great. Naruto's mouth was so warm and willing to play.**

**But they needed to go home. Shikamaru was tired out. He needed a nap. Or to get laid.**

…………………………**.meow…………**

**Naruto was brainless. Complete brainless. Shikamaru had kissed his brain away.**

**He had whimpered when Shikamaru had pulled away from the kiss, stopping the pleasure. Oh god he had whimpered in front of the press and what did Shikamaru do he laughed and lightly gave him a peck on the mouth.**

……………**..meow…………………..**

**Shikamaru couldn't believe how hot Naruto was. That last little whimper had made his pants tighten. It had taken all he could to keep up the act as he just little kissed Naruto when he wanted throw naruto against the wall and ravishes his moth.**

**God he needed to get out of here.**

"**Naruto lets go your ramen awaits."**

…………………………**..meow………………….**

**naruto pulled out of his daze and quickly walked into the building to get away from the scene. **

"_**God naruto he hot and awesome at kissing. Let me out I want to tackle him."**_

_** No way. Nothing happened. ~**_

"_**Denial Denial. He played your game and he played better. He would be the perfect seme."**_

_**Naruto just ignored Kyuubi and quickly changed and went out quietly to allow Shikamaru lead him home. **_

_**It better be some awesome ramen. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Ok people I'm in class and bored again.

So to make my life seem better I'm going to ….. hummm umm

Any suggestions people… I have nothing.

Well then now that I know my brain is gone. Nema owns everything. I own nothing.

That's right you and I own nothing. Nema just lets us think we own something.

Isn't that nice of him.

Bow to the nice kind hearted fish.

………………………………..meow…………………………

They had arrived back at Naruto's apartment without any more hazards or press occurrences. In fact it had been done right quiet. Naruto wasn't talking and Shikamaru had used the drive home to seemingly sleep. At least Naruto though Shikamaru had been asleep. What a weird guy.

Home sweet home.

Naruto was so glad to be home. Today had been a work full day. A stressful day. And a eye opening day.

Naruto was over the shock of the kiss but he still couldn't quiet believe how the guy had complete seem to dominate the kiss. In front of the press no less.

What a day.

Naruto wants ramen. That would make it all better.

Yum.

………………………………........meow………………………………

Shikamaru was having some trouble of his own. What was up with that kiss? What was Naruto playing at?

Shikamaru needed to sleep.

Troublesome Blondie.

Ruined his brain… urgg.

"Alright. We're back where's my ramen?" Shikamaru wanted to straggle him. He could get a new client. Hopefully one who didn't kiss him without explaining first. One who didn't kill his genius brain.

……………………………..meow…………………….

"I don't think you deserve ramen, Naruto."

Naruto is completed shocked. No ramen. None at all. Shikamaru can't do this to him. Naruto needs Ramen.

"Shikkkamarrru. I need ramen. Pllleaasse."

"No." Not even a look. Shikamaru just laid down on the coach and closed his eyes. Puppies eyes don't work if the other person doesn't even look.

"But I need ramen please Shikamaru." Naruto couldn't help the smile that spread across his face good thing Shikamaru had his eyes closed.

"Noo.. opf." Naruto pounced on top of Shikamaru and watched his eyes open.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru. really sorry. So please."

………………………meow………………………

Puppies eyes. plus a hot uke on top of him. This was a losing battle. Even a genius couldn't bet these curves the enemy was throwing at him.

Sigh.

Troublesome.

"Fine Brat get off me." Naruto moved off him alright. Too bad for Shikamaru the blond also decided Shikamaru might need help moving. Brat grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. Then as soon as Shikamaru was standing the blond hugged himself to poor Shikamaru's waist and walked him into the kitchen.

This was going to be a long job. ```

Troublesome.

………………………………......meow……………………

"_come one. What was up with that. You had him under you and you did nothing. Nothing._"

~but he can't make me ramen on the couch.~

"…_.. you are an idiot. When is ramen more important then sex."_

That didn't deserve an answer. ramen was god. Yes, the man Naruto was hugging and watching cook was hot. Yes, it took a lot of effort to not let his hand slide down somewhere totally inappropriate. Ok, bad thought.

Ramen was so much better than sex. totally better than sex.

"_denial. total denial."_

can't you let me be in denial just once. God Kyuubi_.~_

"…_. not when we could be getting some hot steamy sex."_

is that all you think about?~

"_No… I like killing people too. He's just too hot to kill."_

~…. god your sick Kyuubi.~

"_So are you. since I'm suppose to be a part of you."_

Why can't he be normal. No instead Naruto gets to have two personalities. One of which needed to get his head examined. Yupe totally examined.

Killing people isn't suppose to be fun. Kyuubi was totally a bad example. He was so going to corrupt his mind one day.

Especially since his ideas where being to sound really good.

No not the killing. But he could totally go for some of that hot steamy sex.

……………………meow………………….

Shikamaru was not having such a good time. All he could think about was Naruto moving his hands lower and how nice that would feel.

Troublesome clingy client.

"Here Naruto ramen done."

"Yeah." Naruto let go. And all Shikamaru could think was how much he missed the warmth of that hug.

Shikamaru needed a nap. A long nap. Thank god, they where back at Naruto's house, he could cat nap here.

"Eat I'll be in the living room. Do not leave this house."

"Yeah yeah," Naruto didn't even raise his head.

Troublesome.

Shikamaru was taking a nap.

Maybe tomorrow would go better than today.

Maybe he would forget all that happened. It would just magically disappear.

Yeah that was a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright people … I have a reminder

This is a M rated yaoi fan fiction featuring Naruto with Shikamaru

And I didn't rate this M cause I like the sound of the word moo cow.

Hehe moo cow.

So if you don't like don't read.

Hehe moo cow

Anyway Nema still owns everything. And yes I'm insane. Aren't you.

……………………meow……….

Naruto was awoken to the screeching of his phone. Another day another problem.

Iruka wanted him at work ASAP. Something about a photo opportunity with someone famous. Like there wasn't a bunch of them around here.

Like he wasn't famous himself.

Iruka hadn't even let him hang up the phone without that stupid remind of do not leave the house without your bodyguard. Who needed a bodyguard. Naruto so didn't.

So here he was half naked wearing only the orange boxers he had worn to bed standing over a deeply asleep Shikamaru.

"Wake up." Nothing. Not a stir.

"Wake up, IDIOT." Nothing. How was this guy a bodyguard. He was so lazy.

"WAKE …." Naruto eeped. Yes eeped. in a totally manly way of course, as he was pulled down onto the bed on top of a drowsy Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." was all he heard as Shikamaru's lips meet his. Swiftly silencing any protest Naruto could of made.

………………………..meow………

Shikamaru just wanted to sleep.

So when Naruto's voice seemed to interrupt his peaceful slumber could anyone blame him for not reacting in the right way.

Was it his fault that he just wanted to stay in bed. Snuggling and warm.

Was it his fault his sleep ridden brain thought it was too much effort to yell at the irritating blond.

Was it his fault that a kiss had seemed such an easier way to shut him up.

Was it his fault Naruto had moaned so hotly causing him to get hard.

Was it his fault that he wanted to hear another moan.

……………………..meow……….

Naruto heard himself moan as Shikamaru's tongue moved slowly over his bottom lip asking for entrance to Naruto's mouth. Deepening the kiss.

The kiss felt so good.

His mind had clouded over. All though of work had flown out the window. All thoughts had completely left. He didn't even know if he could remember his name at the moment.

The world seemed to spin for a second before Naruto found himself pinned to bed beneath a panting Shikamaru. His wrist pinned above his head by one of Shikamaru's hands. The other hand swiftly drifting over Naruto's warm body. Exploring each part with drowsily curiously. Ever move of his hand slow and lazy. Just like the man above him.

Shikamaru's lips continued to ravish Naruto's own. Locking Naruto into a passionate daze.

……………………meow………………..

Naruto tasted so good. Shikamaru couldn't seem to stop himself anymore. It would defiantly take too much effort to stop what he was doing. Especially when the blond made those small moans and gasped as Shikamaru started to work his way to Naruto's throat. Leaving small bit marks behind.

He wanted to taste all of this blond under him.

…………..meow……………

Naruto was so hard, and the fact that Shikamaru was kissing and licking his way down his stomach wasn't make him any less hard at the moment.

Shikamaru looked so hot. His eyes half closed in a half awake fashion. His lazy and slow movements killer on his mind.

God, how can such a lazy man kiss so well.

Naruto gasped as his boxers where torn off his overheated body allowing the cold morning air to touch his hardened cock.

Shikamaru didn't say anything as he continued on his downward journey. Kissing Naruto's thigh over and over again. Seeming happy enough to just leave his manhood alone.

……………………meow……………

"Please…. Please." Shikamaru paused in his actions as he laid in between Naruto's spread legs. He couldn't help but moan at the sight of a panting Naruto in front of him. Naked lust shown in his eyes. Kiss marks decorating his neck and chest. Panting, craving for more of Shikamaru's touch.

Naruto's cock was right in front of him. Weeping precum. How he wanted to taste that part of his little blond. But first he wanted to hear Naruto ask for it.

"Yes Naruto what would you like." Shikamaru flicked his tongue to quickly lick the head of Naruto's cock. Getting off some of Naruto's precum. Naruto jerked under him. His hips thrusting towards Shikamaru's mouth. Seeking the sensation Shikamaru had given and quickly taken away.

"Shikamaru… please." Shikamaru let a sleepy smirk spread across his face.

"Please what Naruto?"

……………………………….meow………………..

Oh my god. Naruto wanted Shikamaru to continue. He wanted to cum all over the man's face.

"Please … suck me… Shikamaru." He finally panted out the words. Shikamaru wasn't even touching him and his lust hadn't gone down even a little. Just seeing the man smirk and lay his head on his thigh had him panting for more. God he was turning as sex crazed as Kyuubi.

"Since you asked so nicely. Naruto." Naruto screamed out as Shikamaru took his cock deep into his mouth. So warm and wet. He couldn't help but jerk up as he tried to get deeper into Shikamaru's mouth.

………………meow……………….

Naruto's small scream just made Shikamaru want to tease him more. So he soon took his mouth off of Naruto and gave his attention to kissing down Naruto's length watching as more precum appeared.

Shikamaru licked his way up the underside of Naruto's cock. Swirling around his head with his tongue and then finally after countless whimpers and moans did he allow himself to slowly and lazily take Naruto deep into his mouth again. Sucking gently as he held down Naruto's thrusting hips.

………………meow…………………

Naruto was in heaven. It felt so good. He was so close to cumming. He could feel his release coming on.

His world seemed to white out leaving nothing behind as he screamed and cummed deep into Shikamaru's throat.

………….meow………………….

Shikamaru let Naruto's now soft cock fall from his mouth as he started to lick what little cum had leaked from his mouth and onto his chin and lips.

He watched Naruto's dazed eyes start to close into sleep as Shikamaru yawned and cuddle back into Naruto's body. Resting his head onto Naruto's thigh.

Maybe now he could get some sleep.

Shikamaru had just dozed off again when a screech seemed to fill the room. Troublesome phone.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey ppl I know its been a while…

I'm so sorry…but my computer charger has died…. Well it died a month and half ago

So I'm trying to get a new one at the moment until then I have to use my cousins computer….

But anyway none of you wanted to hear about that….

I am going to start working through the old chapters.. I got a complaint about my grammar… and spelling… but as I said in the beginning … I suck at both….

So I'm going to reread the beginning chapters and correct a little bit… just wanted to tell you in case it started telling you all each time I fixed a chapter… that would be a pain...

So if any of you notice any huge or tiny mistakes let me know… I will go fix them. Also if you see any chapters being bold or underlined let me know… cause I know their a huge pain….

Alright message to readers…..

1.) to those of you who are fans of only this story…. I hope you enjoy this chapter…

2.) to those of you who are fans of all the stories I write… I will be updating old and creating new… I haven't died… well not yet..

Warnings….

If you haven't been able to tell yet … the ages are off in this story…. If it hurts your feelings…. TOO BAD… I can make any one any age I want…. Nema told me so… so there.

And finally…..

Nema owns the world like normal… scary creepy deadly fish…

Enjoy.

………………………………....meow…………………

Days had passed. A whole week had passed and Naruto was more confused about his bodyguard then ever. The man was as quiet as usual. He watched Naruto work. He protected him. He even acted like his lover for the press.

Everything was normal. A normal day.

At least it would be normal if not for that one morning a week ago. That wondrous morning when that lazy bone Shikamaru had given him one of the best blow jobs of his life. That morning that Naruto could still seem to feel on his skin. The touch. The pleasure. It had been so intense.

Had been the key word. Shikamaru hadn't made a single effort to continue or repeat the amazing morning. In fact the guy acted like it had never happened.

After the phone had awakened Naruto for the second time that morning. Iruka again. Every thing had gone back to normal. Which in Naruto's mind should have been impossible.

Come on seriously. How can the guy act like nothing had happened. Naruto had awakened naked on the guy's bed with Shikamaru mumbling and sighing as he answered his cell phone. How can someone just go on like normal when a day starts like that.

If not for the fact that he had woken up naked in his unneeded bodyguard's room, Naruto might have believed it to be a crazy, hot dream. Maybe Kyuubi had decided to have a little fun with his dreams for the night. But he had woken up naked. He had woken up in Shikamaru's bed. It hadn't been a dream even if the other party seemed to be acting as if it never happened.

God the guy was confusing.

……………meow………………

Shikamaru stood against the far wall of the latest one of Naruto's photo shots. Thank god this one was almost over. He couldn't take much more of watching the gorgeous, hot, fuckable… god Shikamaru get you head out of the gutter.

You do not have relations with the client. Even one as hot and as much of a uke as Naruto. Shikamaru was a trained bodyguard. He knew the rules. He protected the client at all cost. He did not date the client.

He did not think improper thoughts about his shirtless client that was at this moment dripping wet and standing on a set. Nope no thoughts about kissing and licking away each drip from his stomach and abs. No thought of sucking on his semi hard nipples. No thoughts about letting his hands slip under his Naruto's special designer pants. Nope no improper thoughts at all.

God, Naruto just bent over to pick up his shirt. What a wonderful ass.

God he was so screwed.

Thank god the shot was over. Finally they would get out of here and Shikamaru would be able to hide in the shower as he took care of his little problem in his pants.

……………….meow……………..

Naruto sighed as he finally finished his last photo shot and made his way followed by mister confusion out into the parking lot. Today had been on the tiring side. Too many shots. Too much emotions. That's probably why when he heard the crying of a child. He didn't think about danger.

He didn't think about why a child was outside at this time of night. In a private parking lot. That only serves the rich and famous models and actors. No he didn't think at all.

Naruto didn't hesitate he ran straight over to the sobbing child. It was a young child maybe about 7 or 8. A boy by the looks of his clothes and haircut. Naruto couldn't be sure since the boy's face was buried into his knees.

Naruto heard Shikamaru's cursed troublesome as he knelt down in front of the boy.

"Hey you ok little one. Where are your…" Naruto had started to reach out to brush the boys hair but stopped short when the tears stopped and the child looked up straight into his eyes. Oh shit.

It was Kabuto. Orochimaru's favorite toy. His favorite tool. How could he not release this before he had allowed himself to be trapped. He was kneeling in front of a cold blooded killer.

God how dumb was he. He knew that Orochimaru didn't play fair. He should of hesitated. Or at least had Shikamaru check it out first. God he was such an idiot.

"Naruto. Do nothing to alarm your new fuck boy or I will turn and shot him before he can react. Even for an ex bodyguard a child isn't seen as a threat. He would be dead before you could say his name. And we wouldn't want you to have to find a new toy, would we?" god that voice, he could have lived the rest of his voice without hearing that voice again. It was so cold. Made even worse by the fact that it came from such a small innocent looking child.

"What do you want, you fucking puppet." Naruto couldn't help a quick glance at Shikamaru. His guard, the man who Iruka hired to save his life, was standing not even 10 feet away. Doing nothing.

_How would he know we're in trouble. _

Shut up I can blame him if I want~

_Don't be a jerk that's my job. And he's too hot to blame. Or get killed. _

_Naruto didn't even bother responding. He was afraid to. The thought of Kabuto killing Shikamaru hurt him. He would do anything to protect him. Naruto let his eyes return to met Kabuto's cold ones._

"_I repeat what do you want Kabuto."_

"_Me? Nothing. Master wants you to come home. He misses you. His bed feels so empty without you."_

"_Why don't you go join him then." Naruto could see the emotion on Kabuto's young face, but he couldn't tell exactly what emotion had appeared. _

"_Master wants you. I was sent to tell you if you don't return he will be forced to punish you." _

…………_..meow…………._

_Shikamaru had been watching half heartedly to Naruto talking to the child, keeping most of his attention on the surrounding area for an danger, when he say Naruto pale in front of him. The color had bleed so much from his Naru's face that it looked like he was going to faint at any moment. _

_Shikamaru quickly closed the distance between them. Wanting only to take that haunted look from Naruto's face. The empty almost broken look that had seemed to appear without reason. _

_Shikamaru only partly noticed the boy get up and run off. Laughing and calling out daddy. It didn't really register to Shikamaru. All that seemed to be able to get through was Naruto's distress._

……………_meow……………_

_Punish me. God. Naruto didn't think he could live through that hell again. _

_As evil as Orochimaru was, he had seemed almost heavenly compared to punishment. Orochimaru might hit him or take him dry. But god when the words punishment came up that was different. _

_Punishment meant a trip to the dungeon. A torture season with Orochimaru or others. It could mean a night at the whore chamber. To be used by anyone Orochimaru saw fit. It could mean lock up. Without food. Water. Or even light. God the darkness alone, the emptiness of the lockup seems to destroy his already broken mind. Even Kyuubi couldn't deal with it for long. But the worse punishment Naruto had faced had been the deaths. _

_Orochimaru wasn't above killing people to get Naruto to listen. Those people had haunted Naruto when he was little. It had been to the point that he was afraid to make friends. He didn't want to see someone he cared about die in front of him again. Or worse be tortured like his first friend had when he was 5. _

_Hiro had been his first friend. They had lived in the neighborhood. They had hung out every time Naruto snuck out of Orochimaru's lair. In the end though Orochimaru had caught them together and had punished young Naruto. He had been thrown into the dungeon. Orochimaru had tortured and played with him for days before Hiro had been brought in and chained in front of the bleeding and sperm covered Naruto. Orochimaru had then tortured, raped, and killed Hiro before his eyes. _

_Naruto had never been able to forget Hrio's screams and pleas. The tears that had fallen from his small innocent brown eyes. Or the glazed over brown eyes of death that had been the last sight of his friend he would ever have. _

_No Naruto was sure he couldn't live through a punishment. Especially not when he had someone to lose. He finally had precious people. He didn't want to lose them. _


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry sorry sorry… I promised to have this done Friday but something came up… so sorry

Don't kill me…. Well … umm… never mind you can kill me…. Just make sure you kill my mother first….

Guess what peoples .. No matter how old I get .. I still hate that women… and she still hates me… guess age doesn't fix every thing… hehe… oh well…

So sorry again… but I do hope you enjoy this chapter

The chapter is a little short … sorry… but I wanted to put in this scene… I promise a longer chapter next time..

And again I own nothing… Nema owns it all.

……………………meow………………

Naruto had finally fallen asleep in the car on the way back to his house. Too bad it seemed that Naruto wasn't get any peace in his sleep. He's small form was shacking in his sleep. Small whimpers and nonsense words were coming from his sleeping body. And tears were streaming down his face. Each tear seemed to be another stab to Shikamaru's already confused heart. Shikamaru couldn't help but brush away Naruto's tears as he laid him down on the bed in Naruto's room.

Shocking enough this was the first time that Shikamaru had been in Naruto's room. It was nothing like what he believed it would have been. It didn't seem to reflect Naruto's joking happy personality at all. No Shikamaru had though it might be some strange bright color or be a total mess. But no it was spotless and it was decorated a dark scarlet color. Even the bed was down up in black sheets. The only thing in it that showed any part of Naruto, where the pictures that decorated the walls and the dresser.

Each picture seemed to hold a different person. A different scene. Some where of a low class bar. Some where from back alleys. Others from work or movie sites. Each one framed and placed aimlessly around the room.

Naruto's life seemed to be more of a mystery then Shikamaru had originally thought. A celebrity like Naruto should have had it all. He shouldn't have even been to a back street alley must less friends with the people who lived in such shady areas. A movie star like Naruto shouldn't have a picture of the cities biggest gang on his dresser. He especially shouldn't be laughing and hugging the Uchiha brothers.

The Uchiha brothers where one of the scariest gang bosses out there. They ruled together. They killed together.

Their gang the Sharingan was one of the blood thirstiest gangs in the whole city. They had held their ground and their top position in the city since the forming of the gang back in their middle school days. The youngest gang to every raise to the top.

One of the scariest things about the Sharingan was that they didn't take outsiders in. In fact it was made up of only the Uchiha's friends. They didn't believe in loyalty without friendship. And some of those friends where the scariest man in the world.

Gaara, the sand man. A man who seemed to have no emotions and killed without thought. Who also happened to be in another one of these pictures with a sleeping Naruto on his lap and Gaara's hand brushing back his bangs. He didn't know if he was more curious or jealous. Ok jealously might be winning.

Then their was the sandman's brother and sister. A man who used puppets to plant bombs and assassination. And a women who uses a small deadly fan to kill. A deadly family all together. And another picture place in a small puppets lap, showed them in all their glory with a smiling Naruto hugging the same puppet.

There where tons of pictures scattered around this room that brought up questions. Questions that might be answered if Shikamaru got in touch with a couple of members of the Sharingan. Hopefully Kakashi was still on good terms with the Uchiha brothers. If not this was going to be one dead end.


	13. Chapter 13

hello peoples that are still alive…

I'm back my computer is fixed and I am here to deliver a new chapter of the best story ever… ok it might not be the best.. but its not the worse right…. right right….. : (

This chapter does have a warning…. um it has Uchila Incest… sorry but I like it… so : P

alright so here the story.. and the disclaimer….

Nema owns the world…. * bows to the fish *….

…………………………meow……………………..

It was another night in the bar for Itachi and Sasuke. They had had a long day of paperwork and job hand outs. Made even more stressful because of a new rivaling gang that was trying to move into their turf. But all that work was forgotten with their arrive into the noisy bar. The relaxing atmosphere of friends, loud music, and alcohol.

The bar had been their hang out since they were kids. Young teens with fake id's that weren't even used since the bartender was one of them. A hard day of fights, running off others, and protecting their turf was never complete without a night of drinking, stories, and jokes.

Of course as they had gotten older from preteen to adult the excitement of the bar had grown and changed a little. Yes there was still joking and drinking, but now there was also love and loss. New and old couples could be found in the corners kissing. Pictures of friends that had been loss could be found pasting the wall. The friends lost to death and ones lost to adventures that had taken them away for a while or ever.

This bar had always and would always be the place for the Sharingan and their close friends.

…………………..meow……………………

Itachi had his hand down the back of his pants again. Nothing new in Sasuke's life. Itachi and Sasuke had been a thing since high school when they both have finally admitted that they loved each other more than any brother should. But then again they had never been just brothers to each other.

Their parents had been murdered when Sasuke was a child and Itachi had taken over the rule of father and mother. Then they both had grown older and become rivals. Both hiding their love behind a wall of hate and insults. Both had had their separate gangs and each had lived to drive the other to suicide. Eventually a mutually friend… cough cough naruto…. had had enough and decide to take things in his own hands. He tied them both to chairs and threatened to kill them if they didn't make up. They had spent over 13 hours in that room. They had come out bloody and beaten. Both brothers decorated with slash and stab wounds form Naruto's torture.

The Awakening as the gang like to call it was the starting for the Sharingan gang. Naruto had had a tattoo designed for each brother declaiming their role of leader and partners. Both Itachi and Sasuke loved that tattoo and couldn't help but smile each time they saw it. A glorious laughing orange fox surrounding the Uchiha's families ancient crest. Leave it to Naruto to claim them both.

Now a days things were a lot more peacefully. Well at least outside the bed room. Of course being in love didn't stop them from looking and touching other people. They were even know for threesomes ever so often. They would never cheat but they didn't mind a third. As long as both were in agreement. Which brought us to Sasuke's current problem. A smirking brother, a hand rubbing his butt, and suggestive comments about everyone in the room.

The life of Itachi's lover was always filled with strange and unique situations.

……………… meow…………………….

"Gaara's hot. Wouldn't he look so good being pounded into our bed. Your dick thrusting into him as I pound into you. Hum Little brother."

Itachi couldn't help the smirk as he watched his younger brother shiver in front of him. His breath ghosting against Sasuke's neck causing ghost bumps to raise on the younger's neck. It was always a rush having so much control over his brother. His strong independent brother.

"Or maybe we should go with Kisame. So that you can watch as I get pounded into the bed."

Itachi slipped one of his hands across to the front of Sasuke and started to rub circles on his brothers stomach. Soothing and arousing him at the same time.

"Or maybe we should… who is that?"

Itachi's hands dropped and he straightened behind his brother sending a glare towards the entrance of the bar where someone had just entered. Someone who just happened not to be a Sharingan or walk in with a Sharingan. Who would dare come here with out permission.

……………..meow………………………….

Kakashi had actually turned out to be useful for once. He had know where to get a hold of the Uchilas. Of course Shikamaru had had to give him information in turn. What is Iruka like at work? Is he straight or gay? What kind of guys does he like?

Troublesome boss. How should he know if the guy was gay. He had only met him a couple of times. He had to promise to find out for Kakashi before the man would tell him what he needed to know. You would think that Kakashi would care more about his clients.

So here he was walking into the bar of the Sharingan. Hopefully he would live through this encounter. He had to help Naruto. He didn't know why but he had gotten attached to the ball of sunshine. Even if he was a little crazy.

………………meow……………………

Itachi wasn't the only one to notice the stranger. In fact it seemed the whole bar had noticed. The bar had gone from a friendly loud atmosphere to quiet and hostile. Every one had stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the brown haired stranger.

One thought was jumping through out the crowd. Who would be crazy enough to enter this bar. The stranger had to be crazy.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back and ready to kill…Mwahahaha..

alright then … hehe… here's the new chapter of I don't need a bodyguard…

of course… I do remind you all that that there is Uchiha incest … so you won't get shocked by anything… even if it isn't about the two most popular Uchiha's… and remember this is rated m…

anyway again I don't own naruto… in fact I don't own anything… Nema owns everything.. don't you all feel sad for me…

…………………………….meow……………………………..

Upon entering the club Shikamaru found himself forced into a bar booth and surround by some of the most well known gangsters in the city. But the strangest part was that sitting on both sides of him was two Uchiha's. The youngest Uchiha, Sasuke, took up his left side, swirling a wine glass in one hand and smirking at something Shikamaru had no clue about. Itachi, the older Uchiha, took up his right side and seemed to be an older version of Sasuke.

Even though you could defiantly tell that the Uchiha's were related by appearance, their clothes set them apart. Sasuke was dressed up like a gothic whore. He had torn up pants. A shirt that seemed to just plaster itself to his flesh. He had earrings in both ears, silver swirls and bracelets decorating his arms. The older brother was more defined. He was wearing a business suit though he had dropped his coat off onto the back of his chair. It gave him a more professional look. But you could still tell he wasn't just a normal 7 to 5 business man, because just like Sasuke to his left, Itachi wore silver earrings in the same swirl pattern. The symbol of their gang. The Akatsuki.

however if Naruto's life might not have relied on it, Shikamaru wouldn't want to be caught died in this situation. Who would want to be in the middle of two killers. Especially when you are someone that may not be able to arrest them but defiantly wasn't on the top of their list. Bodyguards don't make good friends for gangsters. At least not bodyguards of law abiding citizens.

Why again did he have to come here… oh yeah the blonde won't tell him anything about the manic out to kill him. God let him survive this night.

Troublesome blond and his troublesome problems.

………..meow……………

"So who are you, oh daring one. Un." Deidara had decided to start the conversation it seems. But then again he was the one in the group who couldn't deal with silence. The rest of the gang surrounding the table didn't care at all about talking. They usually could just stare down any suspect. So Itachi couldn't say he was too surprised that Deidara had decided to break the silence.

"Troublesome." OOOOKKK. now that was something new. This new guy wasn't even shaking in his sit. In fact he looked about ready to fall asleep. His eyes were half closed and he didn't seem to be at attention or even close to being ready for danger. The guy didn't look like he would be able defend himself against even the weakest member of Akatsuki. So why was this guy in their bar. Was it seriously an accident.

"You're a strange one. Un." Itachi was about ready to hit someone. This was suppose to be his molest Sasuke time. Being an emotionless Uchiha was troubling at times.

"Shikamaru." Sleepy's response was strange. Guess it must be his name.

"What. Un." And of course Deidara didn't get it. Deidara doesn't have that long of a memory at times. This was going to be a long night if he let Deidara continue the interrogation.

……………………..meow……………

"It's his name Deidara." Shikamaru let his eyes fall closed as he slipped down to lay his head onto the table before him. This was just too tiresome. At least Itachi had taken over the conversation, the blond across the table was tiresome. Itachi would be much better to deal with. He was reported to be a lot like Shikamaru himself. Quiet and serious.

"Troublesome. I came to talk about Naruto." Silence. It seemed that the whole bar had stopped breathing. Not even the sound of beer glasses on the counter.

"Naruto? We don't know anyone by that name. Un." Troublesome idiots.

"Fine Whatever you call him. He's blond, blue eyes. Short for his age. One of the most popular models in the city and out of it. A ramen addict. And has pictures of all of you decorating your room. And to add to all of that has some sicko out to kill him."

Shikamaru had risen from his slouch on the table. His eyes were hard and open. He was serious. he was getting his answers. He wasn't going to fail his job because this gangsters where going to deny knowing Naruto.

"Who's after the dobe." It seems that Shikamaru had gotten their attention. Finally. He didn't want to stay in this bar longer than he had too. It was noisy. He wanted to sleep.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me." Sasuke seemed mad, his hands were fisted and his body was covered in suppressed tension and emotion.

"We don't kno…"

"Shut it little bro. Shikamaru, what is it to you." Itachi must not be as ruled by his emotions as his brother.

"I'm his new bodyguard. Naruto won't tell me anything I can use to protect him." Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes again. It truly was bugging him. Why wouldn't the blond trust him.

"Oh I remember you. Un. You were in the paper with little Naru. Un. His new boyfriend. Un." If Shikamaru thought the first silence was bad. This one was done right creepy.

……………………..meow…………………………

"Boyfriend. The dobe?" Itachi was just as shocked as Sasuke. It was shocking that Naruto would date guys. No that was a given with how gay their friend was. No the problem they were both having with this was that Naruto wouldn't get into a committed relationship. Not with Orochimaru out there. Not with the chance that any man he dated might become another victim.

"The troublesome blond started it." Itachi almost chuckled at the down right depressed expression on Shikamaru's face. "He didn't want to tell the press I was he bodyguard for some reason, so the blond goes and kisses me in front of dozens of cameras. Kakashi hasn't let it down yet."

"Kakashi?" Itachi could remember that pervy guy. He had trained Sasuke in hand to hand and weapons. He had also been a terrible influence on their cousin Tobi. Tobi had always been a little strange, a strangely happy peppy Uchiha. Nothing like the rest of the family. One of the reasons Itachi hadn't killed him when the family massacre happened. Tobi was too entertaining to kill.

However when Kakashi came Tobi took some of the things the guy did to heart. It hadn't gone over well. Tobi had decided to feel up everyone in the gang. Even Itachi himself. But Itachi wasn't even the worse one. Itachi had keep what he was feeling to himself and allowed everyone to laugh at it. No the worse was when Tobi decided to steak his hand done Zetsu's pants. Zetsu hadn't taken it so well. Zetsu had threaten to eat him slowly. Painfully. Zetsu had problems with his personality. So it had been even creepier when he had agreed with himself about Tobi's punishment. One personality had wanted to shot him first and then eat him. That way poor mislead Tobi wouldn't have to be in pain. The other wanted to eat him alive piece by piece. Tobi hadn't even had to be told to leave Zetsu alone. He had figured it out himself for once. Pulling his hand out of Zetsu's pants himself and sulking left the room. Zetsu had agreed with himself the rest of the night. The only good thing for Tobi is that Zetsu never agreed on what to do with him. So Tobi was still breathing.

Others members of Akatsuki had taken it much better. Especially Deidara. Who had decided to stick his hand straight into Tobi's pants back. Tobi of course didn't know anything about sex at the time. Deidara had had Tobi withering in his hold within seconds. Tobi's other hand forgotten in Deidara's pants. Deidara hadn't let up. He had slipped Tobi's hand out of his pants and tugged Tobi's body onto his lap. Tobi had ended up panting in pleasure on top of Deidara's lap leaning against Deidara's chest and his hands grasped tightly to the bar contour behind them. Deidara had played with the boy until he came in his pants and collapsed boneless in his lap. That wasn't Tobi's last release for the night. Deidara had walked away from the bar licked his hand clean of Tobi's cum, whereas his lover Sasori followed him, carrying the still recovering Tobi. That was the last time Tobi felt up anyone in public. Too bad it wasn't the last time Deidara felt him up in public. Sasori didn't seem to mind though because he always got some action in the end.

Yeah Itachi could remember Kakashi well. He had given them all some entertaining scary memories.

"Yeah my boss. So do you guys know anything or not."


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone... glad to say that i hate everyone and everything... my computer broke. It hates me... completely hates me. So now i spent the last month working on getting my life in order and this month trying to figure out what i'm going to do to get a new computer... i hate my life.

Anyway none of you really came to read about my life so on with the story. Of course i don't own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto. I leave all that responsibility to Nema. He likes responsibility i don't. Responsibility leads to serious thinking and decisions. Way to much work.

Anyway WARNING... it was mentioned in the last chapter. Itachi and Sasuke are a couple. Ignore it if you want i don't really care. However warning is this is M and again there will be mention of M related stuff meaning don't like don't read... or whatever. For of you who read. I hope you enjoy.

.......................................meow..................................

Shikamaru wasn't sure actually having Itachi and Sasuke helping him was better or worse than being in the dark. No in the dark he at least didn't have to worry about wandering hands. A hand on his back. One brushing back his hair, playing with his ponytail, and running through his hair. He was getting molested all because one troublesome blond wouldn't tell him anything.

So far he had learned about Orochimaru. Naruto's old foster father and his strange obsession with the blond. However besides a name and a description. They couldn't tell him if it was the man after Naruto or not. By what the gang had to say Orochimaru wasn't someone who would be happy giving up what he thinks is his. No killing Naruto would be the last choice. He would be much happier trying to find a way to collect his possessions first. Which would explain why no more attacks had occurred. However one question was still unanswered.

"Why would Naruto be afraid of a child?" The room had gone quiet. Even the hands on Shikamaru had gone still.

"A child? Did you get a good look at the child's face." Itachi was the first to recover. So it was Itachi's hand in his hair then. Well if you are going to be molested, you might as well be molested by the leader. Troublesome gangster.

"No i wasn't close enough to see the child. However Naruto was acting really strange after he meet the boy." Shikamaru didn't bother to react to either Uchiha's touch. The table was so nice and comfy. What he would give for a nap.

"Oh. Orochimaru has a child in his care right now. Kabuto, i believe his name was. A real brat, lives only to serve the snake." And Sasuke must be the other hand. The one now deciding to journey under his shirt. Too troublesome to move, to troublesome to worry about.

"You will learn that Orochimaru is a hard man to fight, Sleepyhead." Shikamaru just sighed at Itachi's statement. It was beginning to sound way too much like work. Being a body guard was suppose to be an easy job. One without labor, just follow some celebrity around. More for status then for real protection. Famous people liked to have bodyguards it made them look popular.

"But that's enough of that. Let's have some fun." Shikamaru didn't have even a moment to react before he was picked up and placed on Itachi's lap facing away from the man behind him. Sasuke's hands hadn't left his stomach. The brothers were so in tune with each other. Sasuke hadn't been startled by Itachi's sudden movement. They must have had some kind of silent conversation.

"Don't worry you won't have to do anything, We will do all the work, Sleepyhead." Itachi's breath ghosted against Shikamaru's throat, sending shivers down the mans spine. It had been a long time for Shikamaru to get any real action, not counting that small stunt with Naruto. It was just too troublesome to start and keep a relationship.

........................meow...............

Itachi's hands gentle removed the band from his hair, as Sasuke started to remove the shirt that had hidden his chest from their sight. Both men were interested in this man that little Naruto had kissed. Naruto didn't go around kissing people without a reason. And though they believe Naruto had wanted to protect him in a way. They also knew that he wouldn't kiss someone if he didn't have interest in that person. Naruto was too pure for that. Now Kyuubi though, that was something he would do.

They both wanted to know what had gotten Naruto so interested in this man. Yes he was hot, even more so with his hair down and his shirt removed. Sleepy head had a nice figure. He must work out at least enough to keep his stomach tight. Itachi couldn't see him working out for the fun of it. Come on Shikamaru had been basically asleep the whole visit. He had opened his eyes only about three times the entire time. He didn't seem the type to put more effort than he had to into what he did.

Itachi spreed his fingers through Shikamaru's soft long hair. Sasuke's hands continued to ghost across Shikamaru's chest. Rubbing soothing circles on the man's stomach and journeying higher towards the displayed nipples.

"Look. doesn't Sasuke look cute like this. Living only at this moment to pleasure you Shikamaru." Itachi started to kiss the man's neck before him. Wanting to leave his claim on the man's skin. He could feel Shikamaru start to shake in his hold. Sasuke had reached the man's nipples and had started to play with him. Sasuke had always had trouble with passion. Wanting it and never wanting to wait. Itachi himself could play with a man for hours, however his little brother was too impatient for that. It made for a unique assault when they worked together.

.....................meow......................

Shikamaru was having a hard time saying no to the two brothers. He could feel the lust coming off of the younger one that kneeled before him. Sasuke had started to trail his tongue up against his stomach causing a reaction in his groin that he wasn't too sure he wanted to go away. It had been a long time since he had this kind of pleasure. Even last time with Naruto he had been the one giving not receiving. This was a perfect chance to be lazy and let someone else take the lead.

However what made it the hardest to refuse the brothers was the ability they showed. One fast and warm another slow and exact. Sasuke was always moving, never staying on one section long. Changing from nipple to nipple, bring out pleasure that he hadn't felt in so long. Using one hand to unbuckle and unzip those pesty pants. Itachi was still pressed against his bare back leaving gentle sometimes hard kisses up and down his neck. Petting his hair in such a soothing manner that each time the heat from the younger man got to be too much Itachi's gentle soothing touch would cool him down enough to stop Shikamaru from stopping it.

His mind was still active, unlike the times Naruto had kissed him. He was still able to think, his body just didn't want to respond. He just didn't want to stop it. He knew it wasn't right. This giving into pleasure to forget how his client had made him feel. This wasn't any better then him having feelings for Naruto. It was just easier to say that it was ok because then he didn't have to remember he was starting to feel things for that troublesome blond.

One of Itachi's hands had replaced Sasuke's at rubbing his hardened nipple, so that Sasuke could pull his hardened membrane from his pants. Itachi was right about Sasuke. He looked so hot down between his legs. Sasuke was so entrancing to watch. He seemed to be so observed int what he was doing that he didn't even notice what his older brother was doing above.

...................meow...........................

Itachi loved to watch his brother lick cock. He always had such an amazingly happy expression. His brother had always loved the taster of both precum and cum itself. He had found joy in the ablity to make others lose all control. And Itachi enjoyed watching it himself.

It felt so good to have those soft small lips around his cock. He knew Shikamaru was enjoying it. Shikamaru's eyes had opened once for. Half way closed as they watched Sasuke at work. The small whimpers and crys coming from Shikamaru's lips were enjoyable to listen to say the least.

Too bad he could tell the man was still thinking way to hard. He was struggling in his mind about something. Shikamaru seemed to be the kind of person who wouldn't do anything until his mind was made up about something. Too bad for Naruto, since Shikamaru would take his time to think about their relationship before he would allow himself to even start one. Just like he wasn't fighting now because he was indecisive about if he wanted to even try.

However maybe this was something Naruto needed in his life. Someone who would think before he even tried to do anything. Someone who would take the time to help Naruto slow down and think a little more before his decisions. Of course if he was able to pass their little test first. No one would get even close to Naruto if they couldn't pass their test.

................meow......................

The pleasure it felt so good. But he knew it was wrong. Even though he hadn't started a relationship with Naruto he had given him the idea that they might start one. He was running away. He knew that. He was running away from the idea that he would start a relationship with a client. Any kind of relationship besides a working one would keep his mind from protecting Naruto. And having to watch Naruto die because of something he did wrong or one of his mistakes.

He cared too much for Naruto to watch something happen to him. He didn't want anything to happen to him. Shikamaru could admit it to himself. He cared for Naruto. He wanted to be someone important in his life. More than just a body guard. The idea of giving up that position because he gave into a moments pleasure. Or forgetting for even a second was just more than he could take.

He would have to stop them. He wouldn't be able to be able to deal with Naruto otherwise.

"No stop." His voice was squeaky but he could hear himself say it. He would be able to say it again. He had finally made a decision.

"It's alright Shikamaru. You did good." Itachi's hands left his chest and the one in his hair seemed to gentle even more. He wasn't trying to provoke passion. He wasn't trying to feed the lust that Sasuke was still sharing, instead he was trying to calm the troubled mind that Shikamaru knew Itachi could see in Shikamaru's head.

"You did really well, Sleepy. Let go now and we will help you." The sound of Itachi's voice moved through him and calmed him. It was magical in a way. It was like all the pressure he had been holding in was just gone.

...........................meow.............................

Itachi watched his brother swallow and lick off each drop of cum that might have escaped his mouth while he himself held up the now fainted man on his lap. He was proud of both of the young man. His brother because he could never be unproud of him. He was always proud of the skills his brother had in bed and out. His brother was amazing at what ever he choose to do, and Itachi would follow him ever where.

Shikamaru though had passed in his own way. He had spent time in thinking it through and although he hadn't stopped them in the beginning, he had said no. He had come to a decision in his mind. He might not have choosen to start dating Naruto. But he had decided that until he knew better if they would or would not have that relationship that he wouldn't let his mind give in to just mindless pleasure. It wasn't worth hurting Naruto over.

Shikamaru had passed out with his release and Itachi didn't fault him for it. Not the rest or the release. He had needed it in a way. Both the release and the rest. The release would take the edge off of the lust he was starting to feel for their little Naruto. The rest would allow him to have the highly needed peace from his own thoughts. The thoughts that had been more than likely filled with the same blond haired fool.

Sasuke helped get the sleeping man back to rights and then Itachi carried him out to the back of the bar and into one of the back bed rooms, so that he could rest. They could all talk tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Life still hates me ppl but I have finally gotten back to updates… yea.

My computer is still broken, and I'm broke still so I can't afford a new one or to get the old one fixed yet. I need a job and I need one bad. Where is the magic genie when you need him? I wish for 13 billion dollars and the power to shape shift…. I'm waiting…. And still waiting… wahhh the genie hates me…

Anyway none of you care about how sucky my life is you all want to hear about Shikamaru. So I am glad to say I don't own Naruto, nope I'm a poor no body… yea me. But I'm a no body with a three day break… do the happy dance…

So onward with the story….

….meow….

Shikamaru woke alone in an empty bar. Alright a back room in an empty bar, however it was still a new experience. He couldn't even remember a time when he had drank enough to pass out. It was too troublesome to drink like that. You had to have a way home. And drinking itself was way too much work. Waving a waiter down, picking up the cup, drink, put down, start over. Shikamaru wasn't much of a repeat kind of person. If he wanted to drink one glass was enough any more would just be too troublesome. And the worst fact, bars don't like you sleeping in them. How rude.

Shikamaru couldn't hold back the curse at his image in the bathroom mirror. He had hickeys all over the side of his neck. His shirt wasn't going to cover them, not to mention they kind of hurt. Oh god what was Naruto going to say. God that shouldn't matter. No relationships with clients it's a rule. Kakashi was going to kill him.

However Shikamaru was going to kill him first. How dare that man send him here. These gangsters were worse than any men out to kill him. Kakashi could have warned him, that the scary Uchiha brothers were serious perverts. Kakashi had sent him into enemy territory, yeah no bullets had been fired but that wasn't calming Shikamaru down. He was going to kill his boss.

…..meow….

"It was successful Master." Kabuto kneeled before his master once more after a successful mission. His master would be happy with him. Kabuto knew he would.

"That's great Kabuto, tell me the details." Orochimaru's voice sent a shiver up Kabuto's spine. It was always a rush to hear his master speak. It was an honor if the master spoke to you; it meant you were worth something. A lot of people who had served master had never heard his voice. Only getting orders by another servant, and receiving awards and punishments by some servant. However Kabuto was worthy of Orochimaru's voice. He received all his awards from his master. He was punished by the master himself. It made Kabuto the happiest to be useful.

…meow…..

"The fox remembers you well Master, he quivering with fear of his punishment for misbehaving. He did not find voice to give you a reply." Orochimaru laughed and waved Kabuto up from the ground. What a special child he had found himself. However he wasn't nearly as good as Naruto. No no one could replace his wonderful blond son.

How he missed his little boy. Naru-chan had been the best child he had ever had. And he wasn't going to let him go. He didn't care that Naru had grown up and would have usually disposed of his toy way before it had reached such an old age. Naru was special. He had never grown tried of fucking Naru into his bed. His pleas and cries his small little whimpers. How he miss hearing them. Even age hadn't destroyed Orochimaru's desire for Naruto's small hot body. No he had just grown even more desperate in his desire to have him.

Even as he pulled Kabuto's young body onto the bed and listened to the small child's moans of pleasure. He couldn't help but wish it was Naruto he was kissing. Naruto he was pleasuring. Naruto who was sucking him off. He would get Naruto back. Even if he had to kill hundreds of innocent people to do it.

…meow…

Itachi watched as Shikamaru walked out of the back room and into the now quiet bar. He didn't look that much different than he had last night when they had put him to bed. A little more wild in the hair. More wrinkles in his clothes. However besides these few things he seemed the same. Still a sleepy atmosphere around the guy. Seemed even walking across the room was too much work for this man. Itachi wasn't sure if it really was too much work or that he just wanted others to think he was lazy. Maybe a bit of both. However even his throwing himself in the sit at the bar was like the work was killing him. What a strange guy to leave Naruto's life with.

"Well good morning sleepyhead. I'm sorry but I don't really have any thing to eat. Sasuke went out to et coffee." Shikamaru's waved him off. Itachi hide his laugh and continued reorganizing the alcohol and mugs from the night before. What an interesting man.

"So Uchiha, anything else I need to know about the blond." Itachi cast a glance at Shikamaru once more. Well he had promised they would talk more in the morning.

"Well sure, have meet Kyuubi." Shikamaru's head shock at this one. Oh how fun. Let's play with someone's mind. What a fun morning this is. "Well let me tell you about one of Naruto's friends."


	17. Chapter 17

I'm back… I have a three day weekend. And I'm going to use it to the fullest… Mwahahaha… now where did I put the bullets… ?

Anyway until I remember where those um totally legal toys went I might as well remind you all I don't own Naruto, or Itachi, or Kakashi… god this is just making me depressed.

…meow…..

Shikamaru returned to a dark mansion. He had spent the day with Itachi and Sasuke going through Albums and listening to tale after tale of Naruto and this guy Kyuubi. He had heard every detail they knew of Orochimaru and this child Kabuto. He had had Kakashi replace him for the day with Lee. Not the best choice but it had kept Naruto alive for a day. And it might have been just a small amount of revenge for the time with the press. Of course Shikamaru wouldn't admit that to anyone.

Though the day had been informative, it had been hard in a strange way. Each moment Naruto was out of his sight was full of worry and fright. What if something happened? What if he lost Naruto? Troublesome thoughts. Naruto was in good hands. Lee wouldn't let anything happen to him. Lee was an amazing bodyguard. He might be a little weird, but he wouldn't let anything happen to a client. This worry was misplaced and not necessary to the job. It wouldn't be his responsibility if Naruto went missing under Lee's watch. It was Lee's responsibility for the day. If anything happened to Naruto then lee would be at fault. However Shikamaru still couldn't get his mind off of Naruto.

From thoughts of his safety? To thoughts of how he looked? To what he did today? To did he eat? Did he over work himself? Shikamaru was beginning to think he was screwed.

However beside thoughts of Naruto the time with Uchiha's hadn't been that bad. They had been actually friendly. Laughing and telling ridicules stories about poor Naruto in the past. Shikamaru was shocked by some of them. He would have never though Naruto would have been part of the gang. Yes he knew they were friends, but a gangster Naruto didn't seem the type. However Itachi had had a lot of tales of messing up security alarms during break in's, being beat up to save a puppy from another gang, making friends with other gangs (that had to make the fights between the gangs awkward) Yes it seemed Naruto's past was full of criminal activities. Made Shikamaru have to rethink the man he was lusting after.

The stories had been interesting and painful. Shikamaru wasn't shocked that Naruto had been a gangster after he had heard more of his life before the gang. Naruto had been a locked up child. He had been adopted by Orochimaru at a really young age. After he was adopted he hadn't been allowed outside the house grounds. He had spent almost all his time in Orochimaru's company. He had been taught all he needed to know by Orochimaru. He had never took a step into a school, nor a store until he was 8 and made his first escape.

Naruto's first escape hadn't been a success. He had been let go for a month. Just long enough to make a friend and to meet a real family. Then Orochimaru had arrived to get him back and Naruto had been punished. The family had been shot out right however Naruto's new friend had been tortured before his eyes.

Naruto had escaped six times more after that. Neither time making even an attempt at friendship. He had learned the streets and alleys. He had learned how to hide and when to run and when to stand. By the time Itachi and the gang had met him he was 10 and scarier to meet than an adult mobster. He didn't have a reason to live, and he fought like he was more than ready to die.

It had taken 5 members to knock him out and drag him back to the old base. Itachi had locked him up for weeks. Taking his time to tame the child before him. Itachi had spent all his time gaining Naruto's respect and trust. He had handed out responsibility to his members and then locked himself in with the wild child. It had been a hard couple of weeks. Made even worse by the time he had to turn his own brother away. However good intentions hadn't worked and it had actually been his brother who brought the wild child out of his shell.

Sasuke had gotten tired of the child being more important then himself he had stole into the room and confronted Naruto. The next couple of hours had been spent with two children yelling at each other. Both being held back so that real damage could be done. Sasuke may have been the brother of a gangster but he was young and not nearly as desperate as the wild child had been, Itachi had been afraid that Naruto could do real damage. It had taken 4 hours to calm both children down. Another hour to talk out the situation with both children. To explain that no Itachi didn't love Naruto more than his own brother. Naruto just need more attention at the moment. How about if they all hung out. It had taken another 3 weeks of fighting and bickering to finally gain enough of Naruto's trust to not have to fear him running away.

Naruto had been jumpy for weeks after being released. Always hanging onto Itachi as a life line. Itachi was strong enough to protect him at least Naruto had thought so. However he was always hiding in the shadows and avoiding going out into the public. It had taken years too be calm enough to push the senses to the back of his mind. Years to trust others he met. To not assume they were out to hurt him. However that hadn't been the last time Naruto had had to escape.

Orochimaru had caught him again time after time. However Itachi hadn't know how many or even when he had been caught or for how long. The gang had found him in back alleys bleeding and abused time after time. However Naruto hadn't let them help him. He had always escaped himself. He would sometimes be able to cover it up. Sometimes he made it back to base bleeding and crying. Sometimes he wouldn't make it back at all, and he would be discovered hurt once more. However by the time Naruto turned 14 Orochimaru either had given up, Naruto had gotten better at hiding from him, or Naruto had just gotten better at hiding the wounds. Itachi didn't know which one it was.

However which ever one it was, it seems Orochimaru is back for his son.

….meow….

Shikamaru quickly shoed Lee out the door and walked down the hall towards Naruto's bedroom. He just wanted to make sure everything was alright here. That's all it was. He didn't want to watch him sleep. He didn't want to see him in a personal reason. No it was strictly professional.

Naruto was sleeping soundly in his elegant bed, surround by his pictures of his past. Shikamaru couldn't help the smile that appeared at the sight of his rich client clothed in orange pj's covered in dancing foxes. How childish. How like his client.

Shikamaru knew only one thing about his future now. He wouldn't let Naruto be hurt. He wouldn't let Orochimaru win. Naruto was too important to him.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello people. Guess what kitties are cute. So very very cute. I love kitties.

Anyway here's a new update. Yay. Cause I know all of you have been on the edge of your seat waiting for it. It's that good.

So disclaimer … I own nothing the fish owns it all.

…meow….

Shikamaru had awoken to find a quite house. Nothing shocking there in the least. Naruto's house was always really quite. Even when Naruto turned on a radio or the TV in the living room the quite was still present. It was quite creepy. Nothing like Naruto himself.

Naruto seemed to still be sleeping when Shikamaru started to prepare breakfast. That wasn't really shocking either. The blonde wasn't a morning person. Neither was Shikamaru in fact. Waking up this early was plain troublesome. However if Shikamaru wanted to get blonde to work on time then he had to wake up and prepare food before Naruto woke up.

It had become routine. Wake up, make breakfast, wake up the blonde, take nap while Naruto is getting ready and then watch the brat work. Routine is a terrible thing. It is so easy to fall into but so hard to get out of.

… meow…..

Naruto was awake before Shikamaru entered the room. He had woken up early today and had just decided to cuddle into the covers until Shikamaru decided to wake him up. It had been a good plan, he could lay around and not have to do anything for a while. It was totally well deserved laziness.

_Hotty is coming. _A lazy morning until Kyuubi decides to ruin it.

~ Shut up Kyuubi I was trying to relax ~ It was terrible having two personalities. Never any peace.

_Idiot Molesting the Hotty is more important than any lazy moment._ Stupid Kyuubi. They were not going to molest Shikamaru.

"Naruto its time to get up." So it really was time to get up. How sad. Naruto would have liked to spend a view more minutes, hours, maybe a couple days more. He didn't want to go to work.

Naruto something is wrong. Look at Shikamaru more closely. Naruto glanced up at Kyuubi's voice. Kyuubi had sounded kind of strange. A little pissed which wasn't strange for Kyuubi, however Kyuubi pissed lead to dead bodies and a lot of covering up.

Shikamaru didn't look any different than usually. He looked as sleepy as ever, his eyes half closed and his clothes wrinkled and disorganized from. Shikamaru always seemed so bed ridden. All those naps always seemed to take their tow on his clothes.

His neck Idiot. Neck? Nothing out of place, oh god wait are those hickies. Where would Shikamaru get hickies. Naruto didn't give them to him.

Oh my god he ditched his job for a whole day to go make out with someone else. That was just terrible and to think Naruto had started to like the guy.

~He must already have a boyfriend Kyuubi, so no molesting him~

A boyfriend. That's all you can think about. After he molested us, he was cheating on us yesterday

~ He can't cheat on us if he isn't dating us. ~ Though it did hurt that Shikamaru wasn't interested in him. He had thought that Shikamaru did like him even if he didn't go out and say it. Maybe he had just misread the entire thing.

That's not the point. Why don't you take a nap I will go to work for today. Kyuubi working that was a terrible idea.

~ No way. Iruka would kill me. Hey stop it. Hey give me back control. ~ Naruto knew his body was sitting up and moving to stand however he also knew he wasn't in the driving seat anymore. Kyuubi had pushed him to the back of his mind.

…meow….

No. I won't do anything to bad. Just go to sleep for a while. Trust me Iruka won't even know. I will be on my best behavior. Shikamaru had left the room as soon as he had seen Naruto sit up, so Kyuubi had taken the chance to shower and dress.

~Well I'm not sure. Do you promise? ~ Now what to wear for his long awaited day in control. Maybe something red. Oh yes this would do nicely.

Yes I promise. I will be good. Of course he will. However good for him was only slightly less evil than demonic and murder. But Naruto didn't need to know that.

~ Well I guess that's alright. Just don't kill anyone.~ Yeah yeah. Thank god Naruto is asleep. Now where did that cocksucking cheat go.

…..meow….

Shikamaru was crashed on the couch taking his morning nap when he felt something or someone decided to jump oh his gut. And not gently either.

"Go away Naruto. Go eat or something. I'm trying to sleep." Shikamaru just sighed and didn't even bother to open his eyes. There was only one person in the house so only one person could have jumped on his stomach.

"Sorry Naruto is taking a nap now and you stomach is kind of comfy." Shikamaru froze. It sounded like Naruto, was this some kind of joke. Had to be cause he looked like Naruto too.

"Naruto, we don't have time for this. You need to eat and get ready for work. Stop playing around." Yupe it was defiantly Naruto on his lap. Same soft looking blonde hair. Same gorgeous blue eyes. Same Kissable lips. Shikamaru needed to go back to sleep this morning wasn't turning out too good.

"Nope sorry. I'm not Naruto. He's letting me take the reins today. I'm Kyuubi and you're in a lot of trouble." Kyuubi wasn't that one of Naruto's old gang friends. Yeah Itachi had told him about him. However why would Naruto be saying he was Kyuubi. God even for a genius, like Shikamaru, Naruto made no since.

"Naruto this isn't the time for.." Wham. God Naruto just punched him in the gut that hurt.

"Shut up you cocksucking cheater. I'm Kyuubi, Naruto's second personality and I want to know who you have been fucking instead of us." A second personality. God why wasn't he warned about this. Come on if Naruto had a swearing and violent hidden side then don't you think Shikamaru, his bodyguard should know.

"Um I wasn't fucking anyone Naruto. Now move so I can make a phone call." He didn't want to call Naruto a liar without checking. That might hurt the brat's feelings. Plus he had some questions.

Itachi had told him a lot of stories about Kyuubi. And to think about it Naruto had never been in the story. How would Kyuubi be one of Naruto's best friend and such a big influence if he was never actually around Naruto. It brought up some interesting questions. Maybe Naruto wasn't such a liar.

Of course getting Naruto or Kyuubi as he wanted to be called off his lap long enough to get to his cell phone had been a problem. He was stuck on the fact that Shikamaru was fucking someone and hadn't taken to Shikamaru telling him it hadn't happened. Kyuubi had the prove he needed and Itachi had defiantly left enough marks on his body to prove it.

"You are such a liar I can see the love marks all over your neck and I bet there is even more under this shirt." Shikamaru didn't even have time to gasp as Kyuubi yanked his shirt off over his head.

"See no marks Kyuubi now give me my shirt back." And there weren't any marks. Itachi had only left marks on his neck and shoulders. Sasuke hadn't left any marks so that left his chest free of hickeys.

"No. Not until you tell me who gave you those marks. You are Naruto's and my boyfriend. You can't go cheating on us." Shikamaru had had enough of this interrogation. He had only gotten those marks so that he could help the blonde and now the blonde wouldn't leave him alone about it.

….meow…

"Who said I was your boyfriend. You're too troublesome. I only got these marks because I was trying to help you." Help him. Help him how? "You wouldn't talk to me so I went to some of your old friends to find out what was going on. They molested me, so the marks aren't my fault." Friends?

"What friends?"

"The stupid Uchiha brothers." Oh god Shikamaru willing went to meet the Uchiha brothers. How crazy was this guy? Most people would have the common since not to go meet a group of mobsters.

However even though he was crazy that did mean that he didn't cheat on us willingly. Naruto would be so happy if he was awake. But that didn't mean Kyuubi wasn't still mad. Plus he was more than pissed at the Uchiha's for the marks they had left. He was the only one who was suppose to leave marks on Shikamaru. Well Naruto could too.

…..meow…

Shikamaru was in shock total shock. Kyuubi/Naruto was sucking on his neck. He had gone from asking him questions and driving him crazy to molesting his neck. Which was starting to feel really nice, no bad Shikamaru pay attention. All those questions had made them more than a little late and Naruto still hasn't eaten breakfast.

"Kyuubi stop we don't have time for this. Iruka will kill us both." Kyuubi didn't seem to be listening. Why didn't that shock him?

Shikamaru could feel Kyuubi's lips on his neck. Working his way across all the hickies that Itachi had left, that in itself he might have been able to ignore however Kyuubi's body wasn't staying put either. His hands had decided to explore ever inch of Shikamaru's chest and the brat was sitting in a perfect position to grind himself against Shikamaru's hardening cock. This was defiantly not a fair assault.

…meow…

Kyuubi was enjoying the moment. Shikamaru had stopped talking and in fact he didn't seem to think anything anymore. His eyes were closed in pleasure and these cute little sounds every time his fingers rubbed his exposed nipples. Shikamaru was defiantly lost in the pleasure his body was receiving.

They were both fast approaching their release. Each time Kyuubi pressed down Shikamaru had started to grind right back up in return increasing the pleasure they both felt. It had kind of gotten out of control.

However the fun came to fast end when Naruto cell phone started to ring. They were more than a few minutes late and Iruka was pissed. Naruto was going to kill him.


	19. Chapter 19

Guess what. Guess what… I have 28 hits from Australia on this story for the month. I don't really know why that entertains me, but it does. Yea Australia… the home of the ummmm… kangaroo.

Important notice. Um this was rated M and not for the word moo cow though that is such a funny word… moo cow… hehehe

Anyway I don't own Naruto, but if I did I hoped Naruto would have those really cute fox ears and tail. So cute. Plus I want him carry size, so he his actions would match his size. Plus he would be so cute and I could carry him around like a kitten, only child size. Wouldn't that be fun. Anyway that had nothing to do with this story.

…meow…

The office day had gone a lot like normal. Kyuubi was amazing at playing Naruto playing someone else and nothing had gone wrong yet. Of course Shikamaru had made a phone call to Itachi to make sure this wasn't all big joke. However Itachi had backed up Kyuubi. Kyuubi was a second personality Naruto had acquired to deal with the child abuse he lived through.

Kyuubi had a lot more common when Naruto was younger. He always came out to deal with the hard and emotional part of Naruto's childhood. He even fought a lot of the gangs fights when Naruto was still part of the gang. However when Naruto had started to work as a model and had settled down into a safer situation Kyuubi had basically fallen asleep. Naruto had felt safe and protected and Kyuubi had stayed in his mind instead of taking over his body like he had before at a drop of a hat. Instead Kyuubi had been at the back of his mind talking him through his emotion storm and helping him deal with his memories. It was suggested once by a doctor Naruto had visited that Kyuubi might one day just disappear. Kyuubi was made to help Naruto deal and if Naruto every was able to deal with all of his memories and past Kyuubi would have no reason to stay around and would just cease to exist.

Itachi had been a little shocked actually to hear that Kyuubi had come out. It made the situation take a new light. If Naruto felt threatened enough that Kyuubi had come out then the whole issue of Orochimaru must be a lot worse than they had believed.

Of course that didn't have anything to do with right now. Kyuubi had taken over the rule of Naruto for the day and Shikamaru had taken back his bored watching duty. Troublesome.

…meow…..

Man Kyuubi could now remember why he always tried to sleep while Naruto was at work. It just wasn't entertaining at all. And it was defiantly too much work. Smile here. Stand there. Say this. Do that. Why did the brat like a job like this. It was so demanding and if you didn't do it perfectly the first time than you had to do it all over again.

Of course being able to watch Shikamaru had been nice. It would have been even nicer if he could have actually gotten laid. However they still had time. Naruto had given him the reins for the whole day. He just had to get through these photo shoot and a dozen or so scenes of some movie and he was home free. Free to molest the eye candy that was.

Wonder how hotty will take being the uke.

…..meow…..

Work for the day had finished and Shikamaru found himself in the kitchen like usual. He had to fix Kyuubi's dinner and then while Kyuubi ate he could take his evening nap. It was scary how fast he got use to calling Naruto Kyuubi. He totally wasn't going to even bother to think about it anymore. Just cook and then a nap. A beautiful wonderful nap.

Of course not thinking about Kyuubi was a hard thing to do when the guy wouldn't stop touching him. How was he suppose to concentrate on cooking when someone's hand keep wondering to his pants. This was worse than Naruto. Naruto had just hung on him, more of an innocent childess way. It had been hard to ignore but this was impossible to ignore.

Kyuubi's hands had wandered under his shirt, played with nipples his stomach. Kyuubi's lips seemed to be connected to his neck. Licking, kissing, and nibbling. But that wasn't enough for the man behind him. Kyuubi's hands started to wander down to his pants. Trying to get the waistband. Trying to unzip and reach into his pants. Grinding himself into Shikamaru's ass and completely molesting Shikamaru as much as possible in their position.

"Kyuubi do you think I could have some space to cook in." Shikamaru pushed Kyuubi away from his back and turned to face the man behind him.

"Why?" Space that didn't last long as Kyuubi decided his front was as good as his back and pressed himself right back against him again. Only this time he reached behind Shikamaru and turned off the burner he had on.

"Because I have to feed you before you can take my nap." Kyuubi's hands began to wander back to the front of his shirt and buttons started to come undone. This was beginning to look bad. He wasn't suppose to mess around with clients, even if it was a clients second personality.

"Oh I'll fix myself later, and I'll join you in the bed now." Shikamaru shivered as he felt Kyuubi's tongue travel on his ear. Small soft bits. It was driving him crazy to feel that wicked mouth and those sinful hands on his chest exploring ever inch of him.

"Or maybe you are in too much of a hurry to make it to the bed. The table would do or the floor or right against the wall there." His pants were unzipped he knew it. He also knew there was a hand starting to wander closer and closer to his own dick.

"Tell me Shikamaru, where do you want it." Shikamaru couldn't help but lean against the contour behind him as that hand finally made it's way around his already hardening cock. Each touch from the hand was making it harder and harder to stop. It felt so good.

The kiss was so dominating as Kyuubi tasted every part of his moaning mouth. He could hear himself shamelessly whimper as the man pulled away from the kiss.

….meow…..

Kyuubi smirked to himself as he listened to the man under him moan out his passion. He quickly cast of the last bit of clothes Shikamaru had on and swiftly lifted the man up, Shikamaru's legs wrapped around his hips, and carried the panting man to the living room couch. It was nice to finish their actions from this morning right where they had started.

Shikamaru was hot like this. So beautiful laying under him Hard and waiting for more. Kyuubi felt his dick twitch at the thought of those same kissed bruised lips wrapped around his dick. Maybe next time.

"Shikamaru you look so hot like this. Panting and ready for my touch." Shikamaru made such wonderful sounds as Kyuubi moved down and trailed his tongue towards the hardened cock down below. If he couldn't get a blow job today then he could at least give Hotty one.

….meow….

"Tell me What you want. I can't give it to you if you don't tell me." Shikamaru was about ready to beg. Kyuubi had kissed and bit all down his chest. Always leading in a path to his hard and needy cock but still he had not touched it since laying him down on the coach. He was avoiding it on purpose. That was just mean.

"Tell me Shikamaru do you want me to stop." Kyuubi's tongue danced across his thigh always just seconds from reach what really need such attention.

"No.. no.. don't stop." It was hard to even form words now much less thoughts. God he so needed Kyuubi's touch. He needed that wicked tongue on his cock.

"Tell me. Tell me What you want." Shikamaru could feel Kyuubi's fingers start to play with his entrance. He was so far gone he didn't even think to complain about being bottom. Even as he felt the first finger move in causing no more discomfort than a small sting. Not even close to putting a dent in his pleasure.

…..meow…..

Shikamaru's body was squirming under him on the coach. He could already taste the precum in his mouth and he hadn't even had a taste of the gorgeous cock in front of him. It was so warm inside his body. So tight that it gripped his finger so beautiful. Oh god soon he would be inside this amazing body.

~ No Kyuubi what are you doing? Stop it ~ Dang the pleasure had awoken Naruto from his sleep.

But Naruto look at him. Begging for our touch. His dick already wet with his precum. His warm tight whole gripping our finger. You want me to leave this. Kyuubi didn't even hesitate, even Naruto wasn't stopping this. Kyuubi kissed down Shikamaru's thigh and down to the hole he had been playing with. He wanted it nice and wet.

~ No its wrong. Stop licking him there. Don't put our tongue in there. " Kyuubi couldn't help but mentally laugh at his other side. How different they were. On one hand Kyuubi was seme and demanding enough to do anything to get his way. On the other hand Naruto was such a uke and easily embarrassed by some of the simplest things like preparing there soon to be lover for sex.

_No way he loves it and it will make him ready for us to thrust into him. Or do you want to hurt the hotty. _Kyuubi quickly pressed Naruto to the back of his mind instead of listening to all of his denials. This way Naruto could watch and feel everything that was going on but wouldn't be able to have any say for a while.

…meow…

Shikamaru could feel Kyuubi's tongue inside of him even as he begged Kyuubi for the release he needed so much. It felt so good, too good. He felt like his body was about to explode.

"Oh Hotty here suck." Shikamaru took the fingers thrust at him deep into his mouth. Sucking and licking each one in his mouth unconsciously. Until they were finally pulled out and placed once more at his already wet entrance.

Kyuubi patience must have ran out cause with one thrust two of those fingers had found themself deep into his body. Shikamaru couldn't help but let out a whimper from the pain of something so deep inside of his hole.

"Shh Shika its alright." Shikamaru gasped out as Kyuubi started to suck on the tip of Shikamaru's cock. The pain had been cast to the back of his mind as Kyuubi mouth worked on his dick and his fingers thrust into his hole.

Shikamaru couldn't help but thrust up his hips as he felt Kyuubi's tongue ruin right up the underside of his cock and move right across the slit at the top.

"Shika you taste so good. I can't wait to taste more." Shikamaru let out a cry as he felt the two finger become three and start to stretch him even more. However Kyuubi was right there to distract him again, these time by deep throating him right after the first thrust.

….meow…..

Kyuubi could feel it in each thrust of Shikamaru's hips as he deep throated the man in front of him. Shikamaru was close, so very close. But Kyuubi didn't want him to cum just yet.

With a pop Kyuubi pulled the fingers out of Shikamaru's twitching hole and let the hard cock fall right out of his mouth. He left Shikamaru panting on the coach as he quickly pulled his own clothes off and threw them aimlessly somewhere else in the room.

He took a last look at the body moaning on the coach as he spread some of the precum that had drifted on his hands down onto his own cock for use as lube. He didn't want to take the chance of losing his chance by going to get lube. Shikamaru had moved in his lust to try to gain his own release. Shikamaru hands had moved to pleasure himself and was stealing Kyuubi's own pleasure.

"Stop it Shikamaru. You aren't allowed to touch yourself. That's my pleasure." Kyuubi quickly but gentle moved Shikamaru's hands above his head and took his place between the others legs, positioning himself right where he wanted to be.

"Shikamaru tell me what you want. You aren't getting any more until I hear you say it yourself." Kyuubi thrust himself against Shikamaru's entrance allowing the other to fell how hard he was. Keeping both of Shikamaru's hands trapped in his own grip above their heads.

"More.. more.." Shikamaru's hips had started to thrust back against his own body. His legs spread wide open for the Kyuubi. Shikamaru didn't seem to be having any second thoughts that was good.

"More what Hotty. Beg me Shikamaru." Kyuubi couldn't wait to fell himself surround by Shikamaru's heat.

"Please.. Fuck. Oh .. fuck me.." Kyuubi smirked against the others throat as he without warning thrust himself fully into the other below him. Holding himself still as soon as he was totally enclosed by the tight heat.

….meow….

"Shh. Don't cry it will feel better soon." Shikamaru was in pain. A lot of pain. However the calming words, the gentle feeling of Kyuubi's thumb making circle on his hand and those sinfully lips kissing away the tears he hadn't been able to keep inside. All of it was such a calming effect and the pain was dulling down.

"Hurts.. Kyuubi." Shikamaru leaned up into the kiss, letting Kyuubi kiss away the last of the pain he had felt. The next thrust of Kyuubi's hips had still hurt a little but it had been a slower thrust. Soon the pain had passed entirely and Shikamaru couldn't help but respond to each thrust.

Shikamaru wrapped his legs around Kyuubi's hips and started to push up with each of Kyuubi's thrust. Begging for more. Harder. Deeper.

…..meow…

Kyuubi could feel himself come closer and closer to release. He knew that he didn't have much longer before he couldn't hold it anymore. And the way Shikamaru was begging and calling out his name below him he knew he didn't have too much restraint left.

"Shikamaru cum for me." Kyuubi had wrapped one of his hands around Shikamaru's neglected dick. Working to bring the other man to his own release before he his own.

With one last pull he felt Shikamaru cum out onto their stomachs and his own hand. With two more hard thrust Kyuubi followed him over the edge.

…meow…..

His release had clouded his mind he knew that. It had been so good, even if he had been bottom. Wait. Why was he bottom? That just wasn't fair. Shikamaru was totally taller than Kyuubi. He should have been seme.

Kyuubi was no where to be seen when Shikamaru started to make his way to the bath room to clean up. He could feel Kyuubi's cum in his ass and he still had dried cum on his thighs and legs. That moron hadn't even cleaned him up.

What a day, why couldn't his life be normal. This was so Troublesome.


	20. Chapter 20

OMG its been forever hasn't it… however even if I missed a couple months .. ok maybe 4 months that doesn't mean I gave up on the story…. Nope giving up takes too much work… so no quitting for me… plus Nema is threatening me again…. Scary fish…

Anyway… if you can't remember were this story read off… well hit last chapter at the top right and re read the hot smut scene between Shikamaru and Kyuubi…. I did…. Had to get into character after all before I started writing… hehe…

Anyway I don't …I repeat… DO NOT OWN NARUTO…. Did you all understand that cause if you didn't maybe you should go visit one of those doctor people….

Onward to the update….

…..meow…..

Naruto had awaken the next morning relaxed and feeling great. He must have a had a nice night sleep. No nightmares. No stupid Kyuubi waking him up with thoughts of sex…. Sex….

OMG he fucking had sex with Shikamaru.

_No I had sex with hotty. He was pretty cute too when he was moaning and begging. _

~Shut up… I don't even want to know about it, much less hear about it~

_But it was so enjoyable Naruto. When he moaned out my name and then _

~Shut up you you you .. urg. I don't want to hear about it. Not one bit.~

The fight had carried on for awhile this morning. Naruto trying to ignore each one of Kyuubi's words. He didn't want to hear about how much fun Kyuubi had had with Shikamaru. He wasn't jealous or anything, it was just so embarrassing.

However Naruto hadn't been able to wipe out all of Kyuubi's words. Even humming or singing out loud couldn't help you with a voice in your head. God he now knew too much he never wanted to hear.

He can't believe Kyuubi had topped. That was so embarrassing. How could another part of himself be so different then the other. Seriously Naruto couldn't even imagine topping.

"Blonde. Breakfast is ready, you will be late if you don't get a move on it." Naruto was too embarrassed to even look up. God how was he going to every look Shikamaru in the eyes again. Why couldn't the ground just swallow him up.

"Hurry up. You don't want to piss of Iruka do you?" Naruto flinched as he heard his bedroom door slam behind Shikamaru's exit. Oh god Shikamaru was pissed. Kyuubi is so never coming out again. He only ever got him in trouble.

….meow….

Breakfast had become a quiet and uncomfortable affair. It seemed Naruto was back and in the reins of the blonde's body. Kyuubi wouldn't have looked so sad and embarrassed as the blonde did right now.

Troublesome.

Naruto hadn't meet his eyes once since he had walked out of his room for breakfast. He had a cute little bush going though. His eyes were covered by his bangs. His head always looking down, but Naruto had such a cute pink flush to his face. It seems even though Kyuubi had been charge of yesterdays activities Naruto must of somehow found out what had happened.

So either Naruto was able to see or hear what had happened last night or Kyuubi and Naruto had a way of communication and Kyuubi told the blond. He wouldn't put it past Kyuubi.

Troublesome Kyuubi. His ass was still sore for last night. Why did he always get the troublesome clients.

…meow….

"Good job Naruto you did amazing today." Naruto smiled and laughed at the director. He had been acting that way all day. Smiley and happy. However the brat hadn't gotten within a yard of Shikamaru. Every time Shikamaru made to get closer to the boy, Naruto found a reason to run away. To go talk to an actor, to go put on his make up, to go to the bathroom. This was getting down right irritating.

How was he supposed to be guarding the idiot if he wasn't even close enough to touch him. How was he going to save the idiots life from a shooter if he couldn't tackle him or direct him. Yelling from across the studio was not going to work.

Shikamaru didn't care that Naruto was embarrassed. Shikamaru wasn't the one who started any of these. Shikamaru wasn't the one who had a second personality who molested people. This was such a troublesome job.

He could really use a nap.

…..meow…

So far so good. So far Naruto hadn't had to talk to Shikamaru. And the longer this situation without conversation last the best. Naruto just couldn't look Shikamaru in the face. He didn't know what to say to him. How did you face someone you had knew had sex with your body, without your consent because your second personality molest and almost raped them.

This wasn't the first Kyuubi had been out. This wasn't the first Kyuubi had had sex with someone either. However normal it was either someone he didn't know or someone who already knew and had agreed before had to such a situation. Like Itachi and Sasuke. They both treated him like different people. He was himself and Kyuubi was Kyuubi. Sex with one wasn't sex with the other. However both of them had sex with the Uchiha brothers. Sex was something Naruto and Kyuubi both enjoyed. However Normal it wasn't so embarrassing to hear about the sex later.

He had kissed Shikamaru that was it. He hadn't done anything else. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted anything more. And now he had to live the man who had sex with Kyuubi. He couldn't fire him. He was hired by Iruka, and Iruka would kill him if he hired the bodyguard. The excuse it's embarrassing to see and talk to him isn't going to cut it for Iruka.

However the worst fact was to fire Shikamaru. He would have to explain why and that would mean he would have to tell Iruka Kyuubi came out. That he was so stressed and worried about Orochimaru that he had allowed Kyuubi out. He didn't want to worry Iruka anymore than he needed to. He would down play the whole situation until he couldn't anymore. The man who was like a father to him didn't need to know how dangerous the world had become for him.

But just because he had to keep Shikamaru around didn't mean he was willing to talk to him just yet. Oh god what was he suppose to say.

Stop being a baby. Just go up and kiss him. You are just too stressed. A quick roll in the sack will make it all better.

~Shut up. Damn it. Why did you have to do that. You promised not to get into any trouble.~

How was he suppose to deal with this. How was he suppose to face Shikamaru with Kyuubi in his mind all day reminding him of what had happened. Oh good.

But he taste so yummy Naruto. It was totally his fault. If he hadn't moaned so beautiful and cried out my name so desperately I wouldn't have gone as far as I had.

~Damn it that is not an excuse.~

Well it's you fault too. If you would have let me out more lately I wouldn't be so desperate for a good fuck. You haven't let me have any fun in months.

~You can't go blaming me. You always get in trouble when your out. And we're too famous now to be shooting people on the streets.~

_Party pooper. _ Yeah yeah. Spoiled Kyuubi

….meow…..

Quiet. He had always wanted the peaceful quiet, the nice silence of a carefree life. But this was beginning to become a serious pain. It had been over a week now since that night when Kyuubi had molested him and Naruto was still acting like he had the plague. Not one word. Not more than a quick look or a small glance. Not once had he meet his eyes.

This was becoming a serious pain. The troublesome brat was starting to get on his nerves. It was too much work guarding him from a distance. It was too much work answering the media's questions on the problem in their fake relationship.

It was better before when the brat had been all bark and bite. Always snapping at him and fighting him. At least then he had been able to do his job without having to run across the entire room to reach the guy. This was becoming a pain and he needed it to end.

It was going to end. It was past the point were it was more troublesome to act. He need a rest. He liked it best when he didn't have to do much work during his job. This was too troublesome.

Naruto better watch out because Shikamaru was going to get back at that blonde. He was going to get revenge on both of them.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi people sorry for the wait... I'm seriously trying here.. but life is trying to get in my way and it's fucking succeeding...

I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling errors the computer I'm using doesn't have any Microsoft programs so i don't have spell check. Wordpad... what a piece of junk... It doesn't even tell me any useful data either. it doesn't tell me how long it is. How many pages or even how many words... so i'm sorry if this is way too short... im sorry... wahhhh

Hey i have a question... cum is spelled cum not come... so if i wanted to say Naruto came... how is that spelled... came or some other way... i would ask someone around here.. but they get really flustered when you randomly walk up to them and ask how to spell things... come on ppl its not my fault that dick and cum weren't on my elementary spelling list... blame the school system for my ignorance... if they had only learned to teach me better...

so anyway warnings... alright. if the above question didn't clue you in on the content of this chapter... you are an idiotic moron and should go in for mental help... this is a chapter with sex inside... oh... and you should know by now this is yaoi... boy on boy... you have been warned... if you somehow have made it this far in the story and are not yet prepared for this... you are fucking amazing...

anyway i don't own Naruto... No one does... he is an imaginary person in my mind... just like all you are... nothing is real this is just a dream... a peaceful and interesting stressful dream.

...meow...

Naruto awoke to the irritating sun in his eyes. It was his day off today, or at least it must be since he had been allowed to sleep in. He never got to sleep in on the days he had to work. He always had shots and pictures to take. No it was only on days like this were he got to sleep until the sun woke him up. When he would be able to just turn over and cuddle into his comfy pillow.

Damn it... why couldn't he cuddle with his pillow. Turn body turn. Naruto growled with his eyes closed as he tried to stay asleep and turn onto his side at the same time. Too bad it wasn't working. For each unsuccessful struggle to cuddle was waking him up little by little. Damn bed...

"You can give up already Naruto. You won't be moving for a while." The last of Naruto's sleepiness was gone in an instant at Shikamaru's voice floated into the room. What was going on? Why the fuck was he tied to his own fucking bed?

"Damn you Nara. Untie me this instant." Naruto cursed and started to struggle with his full strength. His plans of cuddling up and going back to sleep forgotten in his need to get away from this situation.

"No can do. It would be too troublesome to follow you around the house all day to get you to actually talk to me. This way is much less work." Naruto glared at the man who was just laying at the end of his bed in between his spread legs. How had he not noticed he was spread eagle out on this fucking bed? how could he fucking sleep through being tied up like a Christmas ham? This was just way too much. As if his life wasn't embarrassing enough.

...meow...

Shikamaru sighed as he closed his eyes away from Naruto's glare. The guy wasn't too strong at glaring at people. It was kind of laughable. Such a fierce attempt to look so funny. You would think since he knew all those gangsters like he did and that he was an famous actor he would be able to make a better attempt.

"Shikamaru untie me now. You have no right." Yeah this might have not been the best plan he had ever had. However it was working quiet well. Naruto was talking to him. Which is an improvement over the last week and an half.

"I have every right. You are a total drag. you won't let me near you. How am i suppose to be able to protect you if i can't even reach you?" Naruto flinched a little in front of him and started to slow down in his struggles. He was starting to calm down at least. That would make this a lot easier and less troublesome for Shikamaru.

"I haven't been avoiding you. And even if i have i don't need a bodyguard anyway. I don't need you here." Shikamaru frowned at that sentence. he had seriously thought that they had gotten over that point in their business relationship. He had actually thought that Naruto had started to like having him around. comments like that actually hurt.

...meow...

"Really Naruto. Is that so?" Naruto froze as the lazy man moved away from his laying position on the end of the bed and started to crawl up the bed. Naruto's breathing froze and started again as Shikamaru's chest gentle brushed against his own as he moved further and further up the bed. Until his chest was above Naruto's own and his face was just inches away from his. With just a small movement they could have been kissing.

"you don't want me here." Naruto couldn't keep his breath even as Shikamaru leaned in and whispered into his right ear. Small nibbles working there way in between words. This was not how he thought the day would go.

"So you don't need ." Shikamaru's warm tongue made a path down his chin and sweet small kisses started to tease his face just centimeters from his mouth. Never touching Naruto's mouth always just out of reach.

"Your body says other wise. Blondie." Naruto gasped as Shikamaru used his position to grind their groins together. The sensation of his own own boxers against his skin and the pressure of the man above him too much to keep in.

"It seems you body wants me." Shikamaru was right about that. He was hard and panting. Small moans making their way from his lips as Shikamaru rubbed his groin deeper into Naruto's own.

"Your body needs me doesn't it? Naruto." Naruto moaned and tried to press himself up and against Shikamaru's body as the man above him started to move away from him. An ache deep within his groin from the lose of his pleasure.

...meow...

"Shik.. amaru.. please." Naruto was a beautiful sight below him. Panting and begging in such a lust filled voice. His hands no longer struggling for release but instead trying to reach him. His body bowed on the bed trying to get back the pleasure Shikamaru had stolen away when he moved away. A tent in Naruto's orange boxers gave proof that he defiantly was enjoying something Shikamaru had done.

"Please what Naruto? You have to tell me what you want." Shikamaru cast all his weight onto his knees and started to glide his hands done the naked chest before him. Naruto slept in only boxers it seemed. that was perfect. It gave him a perfect view of the tan chest beneath his hands. He could see each little quiver as his fingers glided across Naruto's stomach.

"Please.. god .. please Shikamaru." Naruto's eyes were closed, blocking his view of Naruto's blue sparkling eyes. He wanted to see them glazed over in passion. He hadn't had the chance when Kyuubi had held the reins.

"Please what Naruto. do you want me to stop." Naruto's nipples were so sensitive. Each small lick and suck brought out moans and pleas, so much so that Shikamaru had to force himself to remember why he was sucking on them in the first place. It was just so tasty. Definitely worth the work.

"No No No .. don't stop... god please.. more." Shikamaru let a smirk pass his lips against the stomach he was kissing his way down. His face hidden where Naruto wouldn't be able to see the victory in his eyes.

Naruto's voice and small moans was starting to make it difficult to focus. He just wanted to pound into Naruto's warm small hole. he wanted to embrace the body he was teasing and playing with. It was hard not to just go wild and tear the clothes from his body and throw Naruto boxers into some unseen corner. It wouldn't do for this game to end too soon.

...meow...

Shikamaru's mouth was causing a heat to spread through out his body. his dick pulsed in anticipation as Shikamaru's tongue moved in a swipe at the borders of the top of his boxers. Wetting both his stomach and the top of the fabric. His nipples were still hard and aching from the treatment of just seconds ago. Each small lick had moved his desire higher and higher. Each small nibble and suck had made him groan out and thrust against the air. He couldn't wait to see what that mouth could do on his hard and aching dick.

"Damn it ... More Shikamaru.." Naruto's stomach quivered at the feel of warm breath as Shikamaru laughed at his demand. Naruto's boxers were darkened at the top from Shikamaru's kisses and licks. And dark and moist from Naruto's precum below that and the bastard laughed as if nothing big was going on. This was no comedy act.

"Get off me. you jerk... how dare you laugh... assh.." Naruto's rant cut off at the feel of Shikamaru's warm moist mouth finally reaching his dick. Even through his boxers he could feel the warmth of Shikamaru's mouth. The small licks sending sensation through his boxers only increasing the ache in his body. The suck of his mouth against the boxers making him cry out in pleasure.

"Oh no i'm not even close to done with you yet Naruto. No this is going to be a long long day." Naruto couldn't help but gasp at the feeling of air brushing against his hot flesh as Shikamaru finally pulled his boxers down past his groin. His hard and pulsing dick finally free in the air. Shikamaru's hungry eyes taking in each inch of him making him thrust up in anticipation.

"So pretty Naruto. So mine." Naruto screamed as Shikamaru swallowed his dick without any warning. His warm hot mouth surrounding him and sucking on his flesh making his eyes roll into the back of his head. Naruto's hips being held down by Shikamaru's hands and the rope still tying his legs apart causing him to beg as Shikamaru started to move up his dick. Fresh air chilling his now moist skin as Shikamaru's mouth started inching up until it reached the top once more and licked along his slit causing him to moan and struggle for more.

...meow...

"Your mine. Right Naruto?" Shikamaru's hand had taken over the job of teasing the dick before him. One taste hadn't been enough but he couldn't continue to taste him without just losing control. Naruto's dick was already glistening with precum on the top. His mouth watered at the thought of licking the dick before him once more. Sucking until Naruto screamed his release to the empty mansion. However first he wanted to make his point. Then he would give in to such temptation.

"Mine to do with as i want." Shikamaru moved his hands in a slow gentle pump. Softly and slowly moving from base to tip. Never giving Naruto the friction he wanted. Just teasing him with the possibility.

"Mine to kiss." More precum had joined the rest. Naruto's nipples were hard and wet from his kisses. His mouth begging with every breath and panting for more.

"Mine to fuck." Shikamaru held back a groan as Naruto's struggles moved one of his legs against his already hard dick. Even through the jeans blocked his access Naruto had unknowingly made this harder on himself. It took every last drop of strength not to fuck the blond into the bed. So instead he focused on teasing the flesh before him. Kissing the sweat covered chest with butterfly kisses. Rubbing and stroking the hard dick with gentle fingertips. Moving circles around Naruto's precummed covered head and gliding down his length.

"Whenever, where ever i please. Is that right Naruto?" Shikamaru made his way back up Naruto's chest. His mouth gliding across stomach and higher to reach nipples. Sucking and nibbling each one into hardness before moving up to the blonde's throat and started biting into the soft flesh bare before him. Leaving small teeth marks but never biting hard enough to cause any blood to be shown.

"Open your eyes and answer me Naruto. Are you mine?" Shikamaru's hand held Naruto's hard length and stopped all it's teasing motion. His mouth moved to just centimeters from Naruto's own as he stopped all the pleasure and looked into Naruto's just opened eyes. The blue orbs were glazed over in lust. Unfocused and beautiful.

...meow...

"Yes. yours... please Shikamaru." Naruto strained against the ropes to move himself closer to those lips just moments away from his own. He wanted them, needed them so bad. He wanted that kiss that was just out of reach. He wanted that pleasure that was just seconds away.

"All yours .. Shikamaru." Shikamaru sighed and smiled above him and finally leaned into Naruto breaking those last centimeters and closed his lips onto Naruto's. Naruto groaned at the sensation of those soft and pressing lips on his own. His mouth opening to them quickly and allowing Shikamaru to capture his mouth into a deeper kiss. Tongues battling and fighting for dominance that Naruto lost within seconds. Too filled with pleasure and heat to put up a real fight.

"All mine." The next couple of minutes were a blur to Naruto. The rope was removed and he had motion of his hands and feet again. He then took that chance to help Shikamaru strip of the pants and shirt that blocked him from his access to the lazy man's skin. Within minutes they were only two bodies of pleasure. Hands moved across skin, taking pleasure in the feel of each others breath and each shiver of pleasure. Groins rubbed against each other harder and harder. Faster and faster seeking the pleasure that was just out of reach.

"No No... i want to be inside you before i cum." Naruto could feel himself reach closer and closer to that moment of bliss, however that was cut short as Shikamaru froze above him and forced Naruto's hips to stay pinned to the bed and unable to reach the body above. Naruto whimper and struggled, trying to move the man above him into action. Pulling at arms and sliding his legs against the others legs. Trying to break the small amount of control Shikamaru had been able to gain. He had been so close. So close.

"Stop Naruto. Let me gain some control back. I don't want to cum before i get to feel your tight body surrounding my dick." Naruto froze and moaned at the plea in the others voice. he didn't want to agree. He didn't want to stop. He wanted the release that had been almost seconds away. he had been teased so long he wanted to reach that bliss Shikamaru had promised. However he also didn't have the heart to deny the man above him panting and shivering in his small hard gained control.

"Hurry up .. Shikamaru... " Naruto quivered at Shikamaru's laughed against his throat. It had caused warm breath to caress his throat and sent a shiver to race through his body seeming to go straight to his groin.

...meow...

"God Shikamaru... Please Hurry." Shikamaru shivered at the lust in Naruto's voice. He could get use to hearing such a voice.

It took strength of will however Shikamaru was able to move his body without falling back onto Naruto in mindless lust. He allowed his weight to once more rest on his knees as he moved Naruto back into a better position.

"Suck Naruto." Shikamaru almost came as Naruto lips wrapped around his fingers and started to lick them. God what a clever little mouth he has. He would have to remember to try it out on his cock later.

"God.. that's enough Naruto." Shikamaru moaned out loud as he pulled his fingers from Naruto's mouth with a wet pop sound and shifted them to line up with the small hole presented before him. Naruto voiced his pleasure as Shikamaru started to circle the small hole and applied pressure to loosen up the opening.

"Damn it Shikamaru... just do it already." impatient brat. Shikamaru's first finger went in without any complaint from Naruto. It wasn't naruto's first time, Shikamaru already knew, hopeful he wouldn't have to spend too long on preparation, since he didn't think he could hold back much longer.

Naruto whimpered as Shikamaru thrust the second finger in along with the first and started to move his fingers back in and out. Scissoring inside the quivering body, stretching the warm opening. It was so warm and tight inside Naruto's body. His dick pulsed at the thought of it.

"you are so tight Naruto." Naruto's body started to move with his fingers. meeting each thrust his small pleas begging Shikamaru to continue.

Shikamaru started pumping Naruto once more as he thrust in all three fingers without warning. Swallowing the small cry of uncomfort with a deep kiss. Not giving Naruto time to think about anything but the pleasure of his dick and the actives of his mouth he continued to stretch the blonde. He could feel Naruto's muscles squishing his fingers as they thrusted in at a steady rhythm. Scissoring and stretching Naruto. he couldn't take much more of this.

"Oh god there." Shikamaru rubbed his fingers against Naruto's prostate twice more, enjoying the sound of each small scream at the shock before he pulled his fingers out of Naruto's body and spread what moisture was left across his own hard on along with his precum.

"What a greedy hole you have Naruto. It's begging for me. Gasping to be filled isn't it." Naruto's hips thrusted upwards as he felt Shikamaru's tip touch his opening. However Shikamaru wanted to see Naruto's eyes once more before he allowed himself to thrust inside the blonde.

"Look at me Naruto. Please." Naruto's eyes were as blue as always. So beautifully blue covered in lust and desire as Shikamaru thrust his hips forward and rammed his dick all the way into Naruto's body aiming to hit the prostate he had explored seconds earlier. Naruto's cry of pleasure was loud in the room as Shikamaru panted and held himself still making sure not to hurt the blonde.

"Move... or else..." Shikamaru laughed at the small threat before he allowed his body to start a hard pace. naruto gasped at the first thrust and wrapped his hands into Shikamaru's hair bring his mouth down for a deep kiss, his hips thrusting upwards to meet each thrust.

It was so warm. So tight, squeezing him and seeming to suck on his dick that any rhythm or gentleness was lost in pleasure as Shikamaru started to fuck Naruto hard trying to gain his release.

"Harder ... Faster... So good." Naruto's voice seemed to feed his desires higher as he reached between their bodies to pump Naruto's dick.

"Cum for me Naruto." Naruto cum splashed across Shikamaru's stomach as Shikamaru thrusted in. Less then seconds later Shikamaru followed behind him. Filling Naruto's body with his warm cum.

...meow...

Naruto could feel Shikamaru's body laying across his as his breathing started to even out. His body was starting to cool and he could fell the drying cum leak down and out of him.

"Where do you think your going." Naruto had tried to move out of the bed, however Shikamaru had stopped all movement by simply shifting his body weight onto Naruto's chest. Damn heavy lazy ass.

"The shower. I'm all sticky." Naruto held back a groan as Shikamaru seemed to cuddle deeper into his body. His chin seeming to borrow into his neck. His arms moving to brush against his hair. Petting it down like calming a pet.

"No Like i said Naruto. Today is going to be a long day. You don't need to bother with such a troublesome thing." Naruto didn't even get off one word in reply before Shikamaru's mouth once again took over his own. His tongue diving deep into his mouth and exploring the warm cavern.


End file.
